Love Come Softly
by LeaNicolaie
Summary: Typical de-aging story. Our most recent victim? Zero. Taking untested tablets from your more than a little eccentric adopted father isn't the wisest thing...
1. Chapter 1

**Love Come Softly **

Shrugging a shirt on, Zero made his way to the chairman's office. He didn't know what the hell was going on, but the man seemed excited. Too excited. Zero was man enough to admit, with light glinting off his glasses and that downright unholy smile, the chairman thoroughly succeeded in making him paranoid as well as creeped out.

Shaking the entitled anxieties off, he turned the knob and invited himself in. As expected, the chairman was seated behind his desk and there was a small plastic container with tablets. Zero tensed. Tablets? Were those—?

"Yes, Zero, these are blood tablets, but they're different from the ones I gave you before. They were made specifically geared for your needs. It should work." He didn't mention they were experimental, wanting Zero to try them first. He tried to smile reassuringly as his adopted son came forward and hesitantly took the container in his hand, suspiciously looking it over.

"I won't wake and find myself a girl or something after I take these, will I?" Zero sounded absolutely serious. He was ready for anything when it came to something the chairman gave him smiling the way he did. It just couldn't be safe, whatever these were.

The chairman laughed good-naturedly, convinced Zero had managed to crack a joke. "Of course not! Have more faith in your father, Zero. I guarantee such a thing will not happen! Please try them," he urged.

Placing a few in the cup of water provided and downing it, Zero waited for excruciating pain and nausea and blinked when none came. He supposed he should wait a few hours and see if he was still functioning. Nodding to the chairman, he took the tablets with him and left the room.

Zero frowned as those few hours passed and he steadily grew hungrier. Even without the tablets, he shouldn't have been getting so thirsty. Usually the symptoms were more gradual. The suddenness of the hunger attack was unexpected and, dared he admit, a tad scary. He didn't know what the hell was going on. Seeing he hadn't much left to lose by trying more of the tablets, he downed a few more, sighing in relief when he felt himself growing calmer. So they did work.

He and Yuuki's guardian duties having been done and over with for the night, he slipped into bed and closed his eyes, for once feeling content as he drifted off.

--

Yuuki frowned as she wondered where Zero was. He was usually prompt when it came to his duties if not attending school. She wondered if she could keep the girls back by herself and an involuntary shiver went down her spine. She did not have a death wish. Nodding to herself, she headed to the boy's dorm.

"Zero? Are you in there?" A bit worried, she placed her hand on the knob, "I'm coming in, Zero. If you're not decent, don't blame me," she called and pushed the door open. She blinked when she saw that the lights were still out and the curtains drawn. Had he been asleep the whole day? Was he sick? It would be just like Zero to not say anything when he was obviously not feeling well. Huffing, she went to his bed…and paused.

Yuuki tilted her head. That small lump under the covers could not possibly be Zero, and yet, the wisps of familiar silvery hair was definitely Zero's. A little unsure now, she kneeled on the bed and tapped what she assumed was a shoulder, whispering, "Um, excuse me?" Zero? She wanted to say, but couldn't bring herself to.

She nearly squeaked when the small lump moved, turning towards her. The blankets slipped down enough to show the small face underneath and upon seeing it, Yuuki swore she almost had cardiac arrest. It was Zero! But, well, not really. She panicked for a moment, and breathed in sharply and calmed herself. Screaming bloody murder would not accomplish anything. She had to go see the chairman.

"Don't worry, we'll get you back Zero," she promised fiercely, turning a soft look at the small boy in the bed, still sound asleep. She had no idea what could cause someone to de-age, but she was pretty sure the chairman was involved somehow. With new purpose to her strides, she headed for his office.

--

"What? Zero is…" The chairman looked terribly troubled. "I gave him new blood tablets, Yuuki. I thought they'd work for him, and they seemed to, _for a day_," he muttered the last part. "Let's go see him and assess the damage."

Upon seeing the small boy lying in his bed, the chairman didn't hold back on his reaction, squealing like a girl and scooping the sleeping boy up. "My goodness, what an adorable boy you were, Zero! Such cuteness should be outlawed, really. You could kill someone with it, I'm sure."

Yuuki paled by his side. "Chairman, be careful! You just woke him up, so roughly too!" She admonished. And indeed, little Zero was rubbing at his eyes, his chubby fists covering his face. He gave out a cute yawn that nearly undid the both of them and pouted.

"Why did you wake me up?" The slight whine to his sweet voice had the chairman cooing in record time with Yuuki trying to resist the urge to join in. Instead, she focused on an immediate problem. "Chairman, what should we do about his clothes?" Zero, she was sure, wasn't wearing anything under the shirt he seemed to be drowning in.

"Oh I'll just have someone buy them for me," he said flippantly, his attention all on the boy he placed in his lap. Resigned, Yuuki just sighed. "Oh, what should we tell other people when they notice Zero's not here?"

"Well, I always did think he deserved a break. He somehow mysteriously caught a serious disease and is not able to attend school for some time." The chairman nodded, pleased with his own plan. All Yuuki could do was nod. Catching sight of the clock on the far wall, she gasped, "Oh no, my guardian duties!" Patting Zero on the head, she rushed out.

"Now, let's get you those clothes you need, huh Zero?" The chairman smiled. Little Zero was already nodding off, yawning.

--

Disclaimer: No own Vampire Knights. Just borrowing characters. No profit.

Thanks for reading y'all. Don't where this is going yet, it's just sailing wherever the blows for now.


	2. Chapter 2

Zero yawned as he woke up. Looking around, he frowned. He didn't know where he was. Looking down, he saw he wasn't far from the ground and hopped off. Not liking the ducky pajamas he was wearing, he pulled out a drawer he could reach and took out all the clothes inside. Putting a shirt on, he buttoned it up correctly and slipped on a pair of dark shorts that came just below his knees. Remembering to tuck his shirt in, he pulled on a pair of socks and scrimmaged around for some shoes. The shiny leather ones seemed comfortable enough. Tying the laces up into perfect bows was a bit more difficult, but he managed well enough.

Nodding to himself, he headed for the door, only to pause and go looking for something that could help him reach the knob. Stacking some thick books together, he stood on the tips of his toes and succeeded in pulling the door open. Letting out a triumphant smile, he slipped out, leaving the door open.

It was terribly dark outside, but he somehow knew not to be scared. Hopping down the stairs, he set himself up for some exploring. The place seemed huge. It would probably take a lot of time, he supposed, but he could do it. Just as he was about to turn to the forest, he heard what sounded like a lot of people from some ways behind him. Terribly curious, he headed in the direction in which his ears took him.

Seeing how many people were there, Zero's eyes widened. There were so many girls, older ones, all dressed the same. Hearing the sharp noise of a whistle, he turned to see the girl he'd seen shortly before he fell asleep again. The other girls were pushing her, trying to get past. Frowning, Zero rushed forward, intent on helping. So many girls against just one wasn't fair.

"Hey! Leave her alone, all of you!" He shouted. Almost all at once, the girls glanced down to see where the childish voice had come from. Seeing Zero, their attention immediately turned to picking him up and pulling at his face, making high-pitched sounds that Zero was sure would turn him deaf.

"Please stop!" He cried out again. "You have to stop." Jumping back down on the ground, he rushed to the girl with the whistle and reached up, wanting to be picked up. They would listen to him better if he were at a higher viewpoint. Wrapping his arms around the girl's neck he turned to the rest of them. "You all have to stop." He stuck out his bottom lip. "You're all going to hurt her, and she didn't do anything bad. So you have to stop, please?" He knew his manners when having to ask for something from someone.

"Oh, alright, we'll stay back, but just for you. Will you visit us later? We'll be over there," the girls pointed to the girls' dorm. Knowing a 'deal' was taking place, Zero nodded. "Okay, but you have to stop. Promise?" He stuck his pinky out. He had to be sure. If they promised, they wouldn't break it and hurt the whistle girl. Shaking on it, the majority of the girls backed down. Well, one couldn't have everything.

Nodding at a job well done, Zero turned back to the whistle girl who was still holding him. "There, you're going to be okay now." He wiggled, wanting to be let down. She let him. Sticking out a hand, he introduced, "I'm Zero. You?" It was polite to say your name first before asking for someone else's. He smiled as she took his hand.

"Hi Zero I'm Yuuki." She seemed nice, kind of like spring, warm and breezy. "Thank you so much for your help back there, I don't know what I would've done without it," she said sheepishly. Zero shrugged. "You're welcome. Who were those crazy girls?"

Yuuki laughed slightly. "The girls like to come watch the other students from the night class when they come and go." She looked up, "here they come now, they're going back to their dorms."

Zero tilted his head, coming from around Yuuki's legs. So those girls were here to see them? Zero narrowed his eyes. "Yuuki? Who are they? They make me feel weird. I don't like it."

Yuuki bent down on her knees. "Zero? Are you okay? Do you feel sick? Oh, you shouldn't be out here this late anyway, what was I thinking, not bringing you up as soon as I saw you," she rambled. Zero tugged her hair, getting her attention. "I don't feel sick, but it feels weird. They won't be mean to you, will they?"

"Oh, no, they're nice enough." She laughed uneasily. Zero looked up as one of them headed over.

"Yuuki, Kiryuu-kun isn't here today?" The pureblood's tone was tinged with slight disproval. Why wasn't the boy here to help Yuuki?

"Oh, he's, um, well, he's sick." She stumbled out. Zero frowned. "Yuuki, someone from my family is here? Is it my parents?" He questioned. Why hadn't he seen them?

"Yuuki, this is…" Kaname started. Even he could not help but be surprised. Zero? Yes, it was. His scent was unmistakable. Why did he have the appearance of a child?

From Kaname's reaction, Yuuki could tell he already knew. All the vampires would probably know. She sighed. "Kaname-sempai this is Zero. Sorry for trying to cover it up. He's, well…seeing it is proof enough I guess."

Kaname nodded, indeed. He bent down a little. From his previous questions, it didn't seem as if Zero remembered anything past the age he appeared. He wondered at the change, however. The Zero he was familiar with had defiant angry eyes, yet as a child, his gaze was still strong, but filled with curiosity as well as a fair amount of wariness.

"What are you?"

"Pardon?"

"No wait, sorry I'm Zero. You?" He had to remember his manners.

"Kuran Kaname." Zero nodded. "Weird name for someone who makes me feel weird. Fitting, I guess."

"I make you feel weird? How so?" Kaname asked, intrigued. Zero as a child was just as interesting as when he was a teen. He motioned for the other vampires to leave without him and turned his attention back on the small boy before him.

"A lot of it is mixed together and I can't tell very well." Zero frowned. "But I feel sadness the most." His small pale hand rubbed slightly at his chest, wondering why it hurt so much to see someone he didn't even know.

Yuuki felt something ache inside her at what Zero had just revealed. When he admitted to feeling 'weird' she assumed it had something to do with Kaname being a vampire. She'd never thought…thought…

"Oh, Zero…" She went on her knees beside him again. He turned to look at her and frowned. "Why are _you_ sad, Yuuki?" He brushed her hair, "Sorry I pulled it earlier." She laughed and shook her head. "It's okay. It didn't hurt." Zero was still the same, even at this age.

"Can I hold you?" She asked, smiling. She decided to dwell on her feelings later and focus on Zero for now. Zero cocked his head and stared. She almost thought he'd say no until he raised his arms. Surprised but delighted she pulled him into her arms and stood up, resting him against her hip. She never thought she'd be able to hold Zero this way.

"Kaname-sempai, you should go back," Yuuki suggested. "It's getting late and you must be tired." Besides that, the girls would never leave. Even now, they were taking pictures of him on their cell phones and sending them to each other.

"I see that'd be most wise. Goodnight Yuuki, sweet dreams. You as well, Kiryuu-kun." He smiled enigmatically and went through the gates.

"What a weirdo," Zero mumbled, "he smiles when he's sad too."

"What? Kaname-sempai is sad?" Yuuki asked, blinking. Zero nodded. "He's sad lots."

"Lots? You can tell?" She'd never have guessed Kaname would be feeling sad. She couldn't find a reason for him to. Now she was worried. Why would he be sad?

"I can. I don't know why though. I feel it when he looks at me. He hurts a lot here," Zero patted his chest. "Do you think he's depissed?"

"You mean depressed?"

"Yeah, depessed." Zero nodded. Yuuki nodded with him, giggling. Zero was so cute.

"I don't know," Yuuki answered his previous question. "Do you want to go cheer him up tomorrow?" It would be the weekend, so they should have some free time. Zero tilted his head. "If he cheers up do you think he's going to stop making me feel weird?"

"I don't know, do you want to try?" Zero nodded. Yuuki smiled at him and stroked his hair, walking back to his room. Laying his head on her shoulder, Zero frowned. Yuuki's smile felt sad too. Was _everyone_ sad here?

--

Disclaimer: No own Vampire Knights.

Thanks for reading, y'all! I don't even even want to know how many times I used the word 'sad' (snort)


	3. Chapter 3

Zero frowned as he changed into brand new clothes again. It wasn't that they were uncomfortable or that he didn't like them, he was just wondering where his own clothes were. This was the first time he was sent somewhere with nothing of his own belongings. There was also that he didn't see any kids his own age. They were all older, at least teenagers – high school maybe? Sure his parents were busy and had been even more so lately, but they wouldn't be so careless as to send him to a completely wrong school.

But the chairman knew him, Zero could tell. The man felt familiar too, as did that girl, Yuuki. What was he missing? He'd always been trained to observe things closely and come to a well educated guess. For what, he didn't know and never had the chance to ask, but he suspected it had something to do with what his parents did for a living. He was still frowning as he tied his shoes. Now these, he would have to get used to, as he always wore sneakers. The leather was still new, but they'd turn softer over time.

Opening his door the same way he did the night before, he wandered out, looking for the chairman. If this was a school, then the chairman's office should be around somewhere. His shoes clicking against the tiles, Zero made sure to memorize the way in which he came, checking his turns and the signs on the doors. It wouldn't do to get lost in such a huge place.

Trailing his hand along the wall, he vaguely wondered how Ichiru was doing. It was rare that his parents separated him from his brother, but it happened. Often sick, Ichiru had to stay inside anyhow, but that just made things all the worse, as Zero knew how much his brother longed to play outside along with other children. The nurse's office wasn't the most popular place to hang out, after all. At those times, Zero would try to keep him company, but even he could only do so much. He still felt Ichiru's disappointment clear as day.

Sighing at the turn his thoughts had taken, he almost bypassed the door he was looking for. Quickly backtracking, he knocked and waited for an answer. When he failed to receive one, he knocked a few more times, tilting his head when the silence persisted. Was the chairman not in? It couldn't have been that early, the sun was already up. Frowning, he raised his fist to knock again.

"Ah, that won't work," an amused voice called over. It was a male student, though he was wearing the black version of the uniform Zero had seen on the students last night. He'd only seen the girls in black and hadn't been aware the boys wore it as well. Zero supposed the night students Yuuki mentioned were different in some way. As though to further prove his assumptions, this boy didn't make him feel weird.

"It might surprise you, but you just do this," the male student smiled – and promptly kicked the door rather harshly, as well as giving it a few good bangs with his fist. "Chairman! Someone is here for you, open up!"

Blinking, Zero questioned, "Does the chairman have a hearing problem?"

Chuckling, the student shook his head. "It's not that. It's the time. It's not unusual for him to stay up all night and it's only seven thirty in the morning. He's most likely asleep on his desk." He spoke as though from personal experience and Zero didn't doubt it was. "If you want to see him normally, you usually have to come back during lunch. He's wide awake by then."

Zero nodded, "Thank you." The student waved a hand, "It's alright, glad I could help."

The door opened to reveal a sleepy looking chairman, rubbing at his eyes with his glasses askew and his hair in a mess. Even his scarf seemed droopy, matching his mood. When he noticed Zero, he instantly brightened and stepped aside to let him in. Sitting back behind his desk, he folded his hands.

"What's got you here so early Zero?"

"I wanted to know why I was here."

The chairman blinked. Philosophizing one's existence at seven thirty was a bit much. "What?" He asked intelligibly. He had no idea Zero was so…deep as a child.

"Why did my parents leave me at a school where I obviously don't belong?"

The chairman blinked again. "Oh, oh, that, well, this was a special case, you see. There ah, aren't many schools around this area and they still wanted you in a safe place…so here you are." He rubbed the back of his head, hoping that was substantial enough of an explanation.

Zero tilted his head again, pinning the chairman with a rather piercing gaze that had the older man close to fidgeting. Really, Zero hadn't changed at all. Soft lavender eyes blinked and the effect was gone. The sigh of relief the chairman gave was too soon.

"You're lying."

"What?" His glasses almost dropped from his nose.

"You're lying, but you don't mean to, so it's okay. My parents do that too, sometimes." Sliding off the armchair, Zero headed to the door. Reaching for the knob, he stopped and turned. "Where can I eat? I'm hungry." Well that, and he couldn't reach the knob.

--

"Zero, I never thought to ask, but how old are you?" The chairman asked as they enjoyed some fried eggs and bacon with some toast.

"I just turned five." The boy answered promptly, trying to bite into his piece of bacon.

"Mm, I see." Zero the younger was just as quiet when he ate as Zero the elder. Well, even if he were to have entertained thoughts of how Zero had been like as a child, it wouldn't have been of him skipping around with flowers in his hair, smiling at every person that passed. Though the boy still carried around the innocence every child did at his age, there was a seriousness that set him apart, a sense of _something_ the chairman couldn't quite put a finger on that made Zero different.

"Why are you confused?"

"Pardon?" He started at the sudden question.

"You're confused, and you're staring at me." Zero further said. His tone was factual, as though he was pointing out the obvious.

The chairman had been doing that ever since he'd entered his office. It was a bit unsettling. No one had ever scrutinized him in such a way. Zero frowned as he nibbled on his toast. He couldn't be any different than any other five year old. But many adults did seem to be uneasy around him. He didn't care enough to ask, but the previous teachers he'd had also tended to keep a distance compared to the warm attention they tended to give the other students.

He could tell they all felt a level of discomfort, but he couldn't fathom why. At first he thought it might have something to do with his appearance, as more than one child pointed out his odd toned hair and eyes, but he didn't think that was it. The type of discomfort they felt was because of something else, though it did relate to him. He was just never able to figure out what. Now he had the chairman staring at him and feeling confused. What was it about him, really?

"Ah, sorry, I didn't mean to stare. I just had some things on my mind." He dismissed it with a wave of his hand and a smile.

Again, the man was hiding something, though Zero didn't care for what. The chairman wasn't a bad person. The five year old supposed he had a specific reason. His parents did the same. Adults all told what he learned were called 'white lies' to keep things uncomplicated. Teachers did it all the time when complimenting students, especially in front of their parents. They never meant it in a bad way, so Zero couldn't see how it would hurt to do so. Sometimes, being too honest had its drawbacks. He himself knew that all too well.

"Okay," he said shrugging as he continued to eat.

The chairman smiled slightly. "You're not going to call me out on it again?"

"I said it's okay. You want me to say you're lying every time you do it?" That'd be _a lot_, no offense.

As if sensing his unsaid words, the chairman laughed. "No, no, that's alright." Biting into some more of his eggs, he commented, "you know, I haven't had breakfast so early in a while." Back when Zero used to cook, just so that he and Yuuki could escape his own 'concoctions', as the two liked to call it.

Zero shot him a glance, but stayed silent as he finished his food. Being with the chairman, the feeling of familiarity came back again. As he watched the man eat, it didn't feel as though he was seeing a stranger or someone who was newly introduced. The man's habit of forgoing the use of his knife to cut things as well as leaving his favorite, the bacon, for last to enjoy on his plate were things he subconsciously knew and recognized.

It was weird, but not in a bad way, as he'd felt the night before, from those students. He didn't know what it was about them that made him feel so, but he didn't like not knowing why. And the other student, the tall one that came over to talk with Yuuki, who was he? The spike of emotion that continued to echo inside him when he met the older boy was unsettling. Something like that had never happened before.

But then he felt all that sadness pile up, both from himself and from that older student. After he'd told Yuuki, she felt sad too. Really, he was missing a lot, wasn't he? He didn't get things at all.

--

As the bell rang for lunch, Yuuki practically zipped out of the classroom leaving some blinking after her. She a bit out of breath as she approached Zero's room, though she had a smile on her lips. She couldn't come to see him in the morning since she was nearly late for class as it was, but now she had some time and she was going to use it with Zero. She wanted the older one back desperately, but the younger version of him was so adorable it was hard to keep away. Regardless of what he looked like, he was still Zero, and to Yuuki, that was more than enough reason to care.

Knocking, she called out, "Zero, are you there? It's me, Yuuki."

"You can come in."

It was still startling to hear his voice so childlike, soft and sweet, unlike his controlled smooth tenor. That same voice had at times been soothing, offering her comfort, at times, scolding, showing he was worried, and at others, just bland with a touch of boredom. Whatever he may have sounded like, she never missed the small glimpses of concern or underlying care. Though Zero may be a hard person to get along with, in essence, she didn't feel he was that hard of a person to understand.

"Zero?" She peeked in, spotting him in a sea of books, all arranged around him in a circle on the floor. Stepping fully into the room, she blinked. "What were you doing?"

"Seeing what was in here." His answer was prompt. "These are all higher level studies, but I understand them." He seemed to be noting to himself rather than to her.

"You know it? How is that?"

"I don't know how I know." I just do. And that was the problem wasn't it? He just did. With no explanation as to how or why, he knew how to follow these problems, solve the equations, understand the readings. Looking back, he noticed on a lot more than he usually did and the way he talked was more…adult like, was the best way to describe it. He knew how to express himself better. He had a wider range of vocabulary to choose from.

He knew he was better than the average child, but this was not normal. One did not turn into a genius overnight. He supposed he should've felt happy, any other child would think it rather extraordinary, but because of his newfound knowledge, he knew he should feel wary of things he had no idea about. With something like this, he had no idea to even begin thinking of how such things were possible.

Looking up, he saw Yuuki's dumbstruck look and an unbidden smile lifted his lips. "You look funny. It's not _that_ surprising is it?"

She blinked, then pouted. "I wish _I_ knew how to understand them in a day. That'd truly be a miracle, truly." She emphasized. But this was a weird development. She didn't think it could be bad though. Understanding the coursework for high school freshman when you were only five…how could that be bad?

"You don't do well in school?"

"Ah, well, you see…ha, ha…" Somehow, admitting it to a young Zero was much more embarrassing than having the older one know of it. Seeing the flat look he sent her, she felt her face flush. "Sometimes, there's things I need to do and, well, you know…"

"No, not really." He raised his brows. "But it has something to do with what you did last night." It wasn't a question.

"Um yes, I'm a prefect." She seemed jumpy now, fiddling with her uniform, the last remnants of her flush still on her cheeks.

"A prefect. Okay." Yuuki was such an honest person, nearly to a fault. She could never tell a lie. Even if she wanted to, the other person would be able to smell the falseness a mile away, regardless of whether they knew her well or not. Zero didn't know if that should be seen as a bad or good thing. But then he remembered not everything had to be categorized that way – there was the existence of 'white lies' after all – and dismissed the thought.

"Why did you come?"

"Oh, right! I wanted to spend lunch with you before I had to go back to class." She smiled sweetly, "Will you?"

"Yes. I'm hungry." He answered simply.

She nodded. "Right." As she watched Zero put the books around him in a stack, she tried to build up the courage to ask that question – again. "Zero, can I hold you?"

"Like last night?" He had a feeling she wasn't just asking for a hug. He'd normally think it embarrassing, but it wasn't as though he cared for others' opinions and there wasn't any reasonable reason to refuse. The request having come from Yuuki, it felt right to give her the privilege.

"Um yes," she said slowly, carefully, as though expecting an outright rejection. It was endearing to see her face light up when he went up to her and raised his arms. Placing his hands at her shoulders, he realized she made people happy. Her presence, so much like spring, for warm beginnings.

--

So she liked chicken and fish. It wasn't all that surprising, considering her character. She liked warmth, which all types of cooked meat provided, but a lightness chicken had compared to most beef or pork. It was the same with fish – light and fresh, but with a firm taste. Zero would have found it fitting if she was inclined towards soups as well. It seemed just right to see her with a cup of hot chocolate with a dollop of cream on a cool night.

"Did you have breakfast this morning?" She asked after taking a sip of her water.

"Yes, with the chairman."

She choked.

"He, he didn't cook it did he?" No, no, of course not. Otherwise, Zero wouldn't be here eating lunch with her. Dare she say, he'd be lying in the infirmary in critical condition. Whether she'd go as far as to say he'd be unconscious, she didn't know.

"No he didn't. He got some bacon and eggs with toast from the kitchens."

Though she'd already suspected, relief swept through her at seeing proof her adopted father hadn't been crazy enough to make such a small child endure his cooking. She herself didn't know how she survived. When Zero came, it had been more than just having someone to talk to.

"You make so many faces. It's funny." He said it as though he were simply making an observation. She might have taken offense if it were said any other way. Still, she pouted.

"It can't be that funny."

"It is. Should I get a mirror?"

She scowled.

"See? Another face. You have so many." It was another sign of her honesty, her emotions showing so clearly in her expressions. She was an earnest person, almost like a child. When she chose to do something, she gave it her all and with conviction. A strong trait, much like Ichiru.

A lot of people saw the weakening health of his brother and immediately thought him frail. Zero knew that was not so. Ichiru was filled with uncertainties, many of them, but what child wouldn't, with his life expected to end at any given moment? Zero knew his brother was a fighter. Despite his illness and his vulnerable moments, he was still here, even as he resisted the medications claiming they never work anyway, he was still here. And Zero believed he would always be there. Whether 'there' would be by his side or somewhere else, he didn't know, but Zero knew Ichiru couldn't fade away so easily.

He watched as Yuuki smiled at each bite of her food, as though every mouthful brought her joy. He didn't doubt it did. Catching his eye, she paused and cleared her throat, taking another sip of her water. She checked to see if he was still looking and looked decidedly flustered when he was.

"Do, do I have something on my face?" She didn't wait for an answer. "I do don't I? Where is it? What is it? I hope it's not the sauce. It's brown you know. Who knows what people will think when looking at it."

Reaching up, he tugged at her hair. "You don't. Your face is clean." She sent him an inquisitive look. "You looked so happy eating." He explained.

Yuuki laughed sheepishly. "I'm happy I get to eat with Zero." He blinked. She smiled brightly. "What, you didn't know? Well you should Zero, you make me happy." He had a feeling she wasn't just talking about eating food with him.

"And so, you should let me worry about you. I like to and you deserve to. It makes sense right?" She continued.

It didn't, not really, but Zero nodded anyway. It felt right somehow whether it made sense or not. He felt he'd heard the words before. He'd let Yuuki do and feel as she wished, as it seemed to make her so happy.

Just as he thought of letting Yuuki be happy, another thought came to him from last night. Turning to her again, he asked, "Are we visiting Kuran Kaname?" He bet that guy was still as sad as ever. He needed someone like Yuuki to cheer him up. Zero knew he wasn't much in the way of making people feel better that way. His experiences with Ichiru were telling enough.

Yuuki seemed to freeze at the mention of the older boy's name however. "Ah, Kaname-sempai? Mm, we should. We said we would after all." There was her will in following through with her words.

Zero frowned. "You're uncomfortable." Though uncomfortable with what, he didn't know. With Kuran Kaname or having to visit him?

"Really? I'm…" She sighed. "Well, yes, maybe a little." She admitted. "Kaname-sempai is…oh how do I put it?" It was so much easier when Zero knew about this. Thinking about how much the two vampires disliked each other however, she felt there were always the negative points to consider. Maybe with Zero so young, they could find a common ground?

She hoped she wasn't wishing for a miracle.

"You're confused, frustrated. You don't have to say anything."

Her shoulders slumped. "I wish I could."

Zero shrugged. "We are going still, right?" To Kuran Kaname.

She gave him a small smile. "Yeah. We're going."

Zero frowned. Really, some people were so hard to figure out. She was so happy just a minute ago. "What do we do to cheer him up?"

Successfully distracted, Yuuki furrowed her brows. "I'm not sure. Something he likes, I guess." Well duh, she told herself. Who would want to do something the person they were trying to cheer hated? Not very productive there…

"He likes you." Zero pointed out. That much was obvious when he talked to her last night.

Yuuki flushed a bright red. "Wh-what? Of course not! Why would Kaname-sempai—"

Zero tugged at her hair again. She was so excitable, like a puppy. "He likes you. So if you go, that's at least one thing that will cheer him up." Seeing how she liked eating food with him, he asked, "What does he like to eat?" His mother had also mentioned good food was well, good for the soul or some such thing.

This time she squeaked. "E-eat?" She laughed nervously. "Right, eat… What _does_ he like to eat?" Her expression actually turned thoughtful. "I mean, he still eats normal food…" She murmured to herself.

Zero raised his brows. Kuran Kaname…didn't normally eat normal food? What in the world was up with that? He seemed pretty healthy last night. Though there was that overwhelming sadness cloaked about him, physically, his movements were smooth and rhythmic. He certainly didn't move like someone with health problems.

"If you can't tell, think about what he's like." He was pretty much able to tell what she liked, anyhow. Though since she was so transparent, he supposed it wasn't such a good example. He didn't know enough about Kuran Kaname to know what his preferences might be.

"What he's like…" She trailed off for a few moments, their food now forgotten as a certain pureblood occupied their minds. "He's…very kind, very gentle. I wish he'd smile more." She said, wistful.

"Oh, he's kind and he's gentle, but sometimes…" She wondered how she should phrase it. She was aware Kaname wasn't all shining rays of sunlight and made daisies pop. "Sometimes, he's…"

"Not so kind and gentle?" Zero cut in.

"…sweet tea."

Sweet raspberry iced tea, to be exact. He didn't know why the thought just cropped up. It just did. He inwardly grimaced. A lot of things seemed to 'just do'.

Add some lime to that raspberry tea and it would be just right… See? There it went again. He didn't even know how to make raspberry tea before this. Did it taste good?

"Sweet tea?" Yuuki questioned. Zero nodded. "Sweet tea and grilled peaches." With almonds…sliced. And toasted.

Zero suddenly gripped the table with his hands as he felt the mother of all headaches wreck havoc through his mind. It hurt so much, and he felt so cold. Feeling a sting in his eyes, he quickly shut them, crying out. What was wrong with him? It felt terrible. He felt there was something pounding in his head, over and over, each one worse than the last. He shivered. It really was cold.

"Zero! Zero, what's wrong? Please tell me." She had to get him to the nurse and tell the chairman.

"Ugh, my head…" It was all he could get out. He could feel Yuuki was panicked as well as worried and anxious, confused and helpless, not knowing how to help him.

"Zero!"

--

"Chairman, what's wrong with him?"

"I'm not too sure myself, Yuuki." They had to wait until Touga arrived. He was the only left they could ask about Zero's childhood on. Though this could be related to his de-aging, the chairman doubted it and his instincts had saved his ass one too many times to be ignored.

The subject of his thoughts arrived then, sweeping into the room, his expression fierce. "What the hell is going on?" He demanded.

Fully ready to get the lashing of his life, the chairman, in quick terms, explained Zero's unique situation. Eye narrowing, the tall man sighed and slumped down on one of the seats beside Zero's bed. How could something like this happen? And at this time…Zero really had terrible luck. His student was in for a long haul again. The child simply never got any peace.

"And you say he told you his head hurt?" He turned to the little prefect. One of the few people his student would give his life for.

The girl nodded rapidly. "I, I couldn't get anything more than that." She bit her lip. "I'm sorry."

He shook his head. "What were you two doing? Before he collapsed." He needed information.

"We were talking about well, cheering Kaname-sempai up." She rushed out.

"Kaname-sempai? That pureblood?" Of all things to talk about, it had to be that? What the hell? Geez, what a waste of Zero's precious life, he grimaced. But, as he remembered Zero at this age, he supposed it wasn't so hard to imagine.

He always felt Zero should be careful with who he came to care about, as he was stubborn as a mule when it came to things like this. The boy, once he started caring, _would never stop_, no matter the circumstances. He knew the boy would follow this girl to the ends of the earth if he had to and that he still cared deeply for his brother. Even if he were a vampire, Touga was sure that would never change.

"When did he start to show signs of strain?"

"He started saying things Kaname-sempai might like. Foods. Sweet tea and grilled peaches."

Touga sighed. So that was it. He turned to the chairman and the girl. He wouldn't tell them this if it were any other situation, but he'd need their help. "Listen, and listen closely…"

--

Dark lashes fluttered open, showing a sliver of cloudy wine red eyes. Petal pink lips parted, revealing a perfect line of aligned teeth. Dark brows furrowed in a genuine show of confusion. A slim pale hand ran slowly through silky brown locks, long fingers gripping them tightly.

What the hell was going on?

He definitely felt something. What was it? It wasn't anything harmful, rather the opposite of that, in fact, but he still didn't know what it was and that bugged the hell out of him. No one got past him without his knowledge. This was terribly unsettling indeed.

--

"An _Empath_?" The chairman exclaimed. He stared at the vampire hunter as though he'd grown another limb and set of toes out of his nose.

"Sit down and shut up. How many times do I have to tell you that?" Touga demanded.

"And Zero is not exactly an Empath, just something close to one. So close he might as well be one." He groused.

"An _Empath_?"

"Damn it!" Touga whipped his long rifle between the chairman's eyes, easily throwing the man's glasses off his face. "_Sit down and shut up!_"

The chairman sat.

"Thank all that is holy your 'father' seems to listen to _some_thing," Touga muttered, throwing Yuuki a pitying look. He couldn't imagine what it must've been like to constantly share the same roof with…this _thing_.

She laughed sheepishly. "So, Zero, he's something like an Empath, but not? I didn't even know those types of things were true," she said softly. Touga snorted. "Yeah, well, not many people would think vampires are roaming around amongst them and they're still there, walking around just as they please.

"Not to mention, powers like this, they run in his family. Though his parents and brother were fortunate enough to have been skipped, Zero wasn't so lucky." As though to make up for all the generations they skipped, Zero's inherent ability as an Empath was noted to be the most powerful. Too powerful.

"It would have swallowed him right up. It was around this age when he started showing strains. It was when his abilities were getting stronger." Not just by a little, no. Its growth had been exponential.

His parents were afraid for his life. They already had one son who was physically weak and would most likely not live to be an adult. They couldn't bear to lose their other child. Thus, they found ways to seal it, portion by portion, until none of its traces were left. With his powers gone, so were his memories of it. They'd been surprised when they saw he seemed to have no recollection of anything, but felt that was for the better. Zero had been like any other normal child afterwards.

Now, he'd been de-aged to a time before those seals had been placed. He'd have to go through the process of having his abilities stripped from him again and losing any knowledge he'd had of it. It was one hell of a painful process and he didn't know if the boy was ready or even able to live through it a second time. These types of things weren't done commonly for a reason.

"But, then, what can we do?" Yuuki trembled. She couldn't lose Zero. She'd give her life if she had to. Zero had to live, he had to be happy.

"I…I don't want to risk his life," Touga admitted. The boy had lost more than enough. This would be too much. So the question really was, what can they do?

-

He was becoming restless. What had that been? It'd been small, so small, he'd almost never noticed, especially as he was asleep. But he did feel it. Something warm, tingly, but cool, and spicy. It had been in him. Sighing his rubbed at his chest. It really had been there.

He couldn't even do anything, as it was perfectly harmless. All it'd done was brush against him, like a soft breeze, and went on its way. He wanted to feel it again, if only to pinpoint where it was coming from and, dare he say it, who it was from.

--

The hashing out of ideas had gone terribly wrong. Everything was still a blank slate. Touga had almost immediately always put down the chairman's ideas. Though inventive, they just simply weren't possible. He wished there was something that could magically just cure Zero of everything, but there wasn't.

Then, the most workable idea had come falling into their laps. The source? None other than Yuuki.

"You mentioned that Zero's powers were bad for him because he couldn't handle them very well and it always overpowered him. What if there was something there to take some of it away? Something to ground him?" She offered. "I'm not talking about the seals, sealing it away portion by portion, but something more substantial than that."

A person.

It was so like Yuuki to have come up with such an idea. To share one's burden with another and make their load lighter. Even so, they had no idea how to get started.

The person in question obviously needed to have a strong bond with Zero, one that was mental and emotional. Someone he wouldn't mind sharing his load with. But the problem was, the closer he was to that person, the more he'd resist doing such a thing. Someone really needed to put down that stubborn mule a peg or two. They couldn't do this without Zero's consent.

"We can't use you Yuuki. You are the first person I'd think of, but you wouldn't be able to handle half of his powers."

"I could if I had to. I will!"

"Everyone has certain limits, girl. Going over that would endanger your life. What then? Zero would have lost something again and for nothing. You wouldn't be helping anyone by throwing your life away."

"But who else?" Please, who else? Someone, _please…_ Her mind screamed. She felt completely useless. Zero was in so much pain and all she could do here was sit and do nothing. She wanted, promised to protect him and she couldn't.

"And so what if there were two persons, instead of just one," the chairman voiced. "If Yuuki is not enough, we can get someone else."

"And that would be?"

"Please, don't call me crazy when I say this…" He leaned forward and whispered a name.

"WHAT?"

"Well, at least you didn't call me crazy," the chairman chirped.

"Then let me fix that." Touga growled. "'Cause you're fucking crazy."

"Do you have anyone else? He's more than powerful enough to handle what Zero can't. And with Yuuki, the burden will be even less."

"And when Zero gets back to normal, what then? He hates that son of a bitch."

"Please, don't call him names like that. Don't call anyone like that." Yuuki said softly. The two men turned to look at her and shook their heads.

"Regardless, the point is, Zero _hates_ him with a passion."

"Do you really think so?" The chairman questioned. "Do you really think Zero is capable of hate? So much of it he'd choose death over it?"

"…"

"He isn't, is he? He's just not that type of person." You of all people should know that. "He would sulk, he'd get angry, he'd probably yell, but in the end he'd still have his life.

"Zero, would never think of dying for someone. He'd always think of how to _live_ for someone. How to dedicate his life, even at the expense of his happiness, for someone. And that's what makes him stronger. Because in the end, dying would only work to make people sad, the closest ones to you sad. The person dying in question might feel satisfied, but what about those that are left behind?

"Zero understands that. That's why I feel he would understand our reasons for doing what we are about to do."

"Ch-chairman…"

"God, girl, don't cry now." It was a bit late.

"Come on Yuuki, you've got your prefect duties. You can't go out with a face like that."

"How can you mention my prefect duties at a time like this?"

"Someone has to do them my dear. Don't worry, Zero will be fine."

"I know." There was a surprising confidence in her voice. Giving them a small smile, she quietly left the room.

--

Disclaimer: No own Vampire Knights. Yo.

Thank you for reading, hope you like it, yo.


	4. Chapter 4

Zero moaned softly, his lids flickering. As he opened his eyes and got a good look at what was in his face, he wished he kept his eyes closed. Seeing Master Touga up that close was something he never wanted to experience ever again. And when did he get so old anyway? Had his missions been that stressful? That couldn't be, really, since his Master _thrived_ on stressful situations.

And, was that an eye patch? Had he gotten injured? When had that happened? Suddenly overcome with concern, Zero slowly sat up and leaned towards his mentor, reaching with a pale hand to lightly poke at the cloth covering the right side of the man's face. Just as his fingertip brushed against it, a large hand caught his wrist in a firm grip. Wincing, Zero tapped the man's wrist three times, sighing in relief as the hard grip was gone, he rubbed his abused wrist. That'll most likely bruise later.

Why was Master here anyway? And why was Zero himself in the infirmary? He remembered he'd been eating with Yuuki, and then…then, the headache of doom happened. That had been mightily unpleasant. From the look of things, he probably even collapsed. Sighing slightly, he slipped out of bed, careful not to wake his Master to check outside. It was already dark, fairly late.

Zero frowned. He remembered the reason why he collapsed in the first place. He and Yuuki had been discussing what would make Kuran Kaname happy. He thought about it and the sweet raspberry tea along with grilled peaches came to mind again. The way in which to make them also filtered through, and nodding to himself, he placed his shoes back on, opened the door, and went out to look for Yuuki.

As he'd expected, she was outside, with her whistle in hand, ushering the girls back. It seemed, unlike like last night, the worst of it had passed. Most of the night students had probably already went inside to their dorms. But still, Zero didn't like them pushing Yuuki around like that. Rushing over, he called the on girls' attention and pointed to one of the night students they seemed to like.

"If you stop I'll tell you what his favorite food is." He declared. He didn't notice the horrified expression on the blond vampire's face as he said it. Yuuki gasped behind him.

"What are you doing here? You should be lying down," she scolded. The girls could care less however, and they all demanded for the information Zero was keeping from them.

"You have to promise." They all nodded rapidly. "It's mint chocolate chip ice cream with syrup and cherries." He winced at the screams his answer elicited and cringed. He was glad for Yuuki's warm presence at his back.

As the girls scattered, Yuuki pulled him into her arms. "Zero, what were you thinking, doing something like that? Are you alright?"

Nodding, he answered, "Yes. I feel fine. I'm sorry for what happened at lunch." He looked up, "Are we still going to Kuran Kaname?"

"Zero…you're not well, it's okay for today. Please don't push yourself." Her voice was pleading. Yuuki felt so sad. Was it because of him? But still, Zero couldn't leave someone who felt as sad as that boy alone.

"But we said we would. He likes you." He needs you. Zero knew that. Kuran Kaname liked and needed Yuuki. That and sweet raspberry tea with lime and grilled peaches. The food was important too.

She turned red again. "I, I know we said we would, but Zero, you're sick. You should stay in bed so you can get better." She gently held his shoulders. "Kaname-sempai wouldn't be happy if he knew you still came to see him when you were sick."

Zero narrowed his eyes. "Kuran Kaname doesn't know me." Why would he care? But Zero could tell Yuuki meant her words. And the older male student couldn't have been that much of a stranger if he made Zero feel the way he did. They had something between them. What, Zero had no idea of.

"I still want to go. He likes you."

"Zero, stop saying that," Yuuki protested, a slight whine to her tone. Her face was redder than before. She was going to look like a permanent tomato if Zero kept going.

"Yuuki, he's sad and he's…" Zero tried to look for the right word. "Alone. Lonely."

Pain flashed in her eyes and her flush died down. "Sad and lonely… You're really worried about him. Zero, do you really want to go?"

Just a little push and he knew she'd agree. "Yes. You have to cheer him up."

She smiled softly. "What are you talking about? You're going to cheer him up too, Zero." She picked him up, resting him against her hip. "What should we do? I still remember the sweet tea and the grilled peaches."

Zero nodded. "I know how to make it. You can help." He didn't think he'd be able to make it very well. He'd never cooked anything, much less touched a knife.

--

Yuuki was glad both seemed fairly simple to make. She wasn't exactly a cook. That was generally Zero's area of expertise. Currently, they had the sliced peaches on the grill, Yuuki flipping them over when told. She smiled excitedly as she did so, placing all of the freshly grilled peaches on three different plates.

"We can add some ice cream to it." Zero suggested. "Not on Kuran Kaname's though. Just almonds on his." Yes, that seemed just about right.

"Mm, ice cream? This smells so good." Yuuki sniffed, scooping some vanilla ice cream and placing it beside the peaches on two of the three plates. She couldn't wait to eat it. Something about having a friendly midnight snack with Kaname and Zero had her feeling bubbly and warm.

When it came to slicing the almonds, though she had some trouble. "It looks more like crushed almonds than sliced ones," she bemoaned. She could never seem to do anything right.

"That's okay. It's still almonds." Zero shrugged. Sprinkling them atop the peaches, Yuuki agreed it didn't look so bad after all.

When it came to the tea…

"Now, now Yuuki," Zero ordered. The female prefect immediately took the pan off the heat and added the raspberries. The heat safe bowl with the zinger tea was already ready and waiting. Pouring both the sugar syrup and tea in three glasses, Zero dropped in small cubes of ice and n one of the glasses, squeezed in some lime.

Yuuki wiped her forehead, a triumphant smile on her lips. "Wow, I can't believe I was able to do all of this." She turned to give Zero a bright smile. "Thank you Zero. I'm sure Kaname-sempai would love it."

Zero just nodded. Yes, that guy better. Yuuki would be sad if he didn't.

--

Yuuki had to admit, carrying in a tray of tea and sweets into the Moon dorm after the night students' classes were over and from her, no less, were unusual if not downright improbable before this. But here she was, a bit flustered and flighty, waiting for Kaname to appear.

She took immense comfort in Zero's presence beside her. The stares from the other vampires were more than a bit unsettling. She felt like a scared rabbit more than ready to go hopping back into its hole. From the frown which was almost turning into glare on Zero's features, he didn't feel any less comfortable than she did.

She nearly sighed out loud in relief when she saw her sempai's familiar tall form at the top of the stairs. He had on a pleasant smile, as always, as he came down. She hoped she wasn't imagining it when she felt his polite smile turn warmer at seeing her and Zero. The pureblood came to a slow stop around a meter from them.

"Yuuki, and Kiryuu-kun, what brings you two here so late?"

"I'm sorry if you were busy, sempai, but Zero and I made something and wanted to share it with you." She tried not to pay attention to the bristling vampires around them. She hadn't really said anything offensive and Kaname didn't look any madder.

"Thank you for coming all this way. I can tell they're tea and peaches from the pleasant scent." His favorite too. How had she known? Well, it was no matter. Yuuki coming to see him for something so simple hadn't occurred in years. He would take this opportunity for what it was. Giving her a smile, he gestured for them to follow.

Letting them inside his room, he offered for them to sit. Yuuki carefully set the covered tray on the glass table and lifted the light thin covering to reveal three glasses of tea and just as many plates of grilled peaches. If he could, Kaname would have had his mouth watering. It really did smell delicious. The fact that it was Yuuki who had made it just added to his pleasant delight at having the chance to enjoy such a treat.

Not wanting to wait, Yuuki distributed the food and drinks appropriately and clapped her hands when she sat back down. "I hope you guys like it. Zero and I didn't taste it before coming here."

"I don't doubt it tastes just as good as it smells." Kaname smoothly commented before lifting the delicately designed fork for a bite of the peaches. He closed his eyes as he savored the sweet mixture of melted brown sugar and vanilla with the nectar of the fruit carefully balancing out with a touch of almond.

He opened his eyes to see the endearing sight of Yuuki and Zero smiling to each other as they both had a taste of their own treats. Those two…they could make Satan himself turn soft. He'd envied, more than once, the comfortable air around the both of them, so in tune with one another words were unneeded. He didn't see how someone like him could be a part of that and it angered him as well as frustrated him. Zero disliked him with all he had and though Yuuki was as kind as always, he was aware of how uncomfortable she felt in his presence.

He felt that even more as he saw Yuuki gently point out a spot on her face and Zero trying to wipe off the spot of ice cream with his hand. His attempts weren't all that successful however, and Yuuki had to lean over, taking out her handkerchief to wipe at the young boy's stained cheek. Zero merely blinked at the attention and thanked her, giving a small smile in appreciation. Kaname lowered his eyes. How could he ever be a part of that?

Zero suddenly shot the night student a sharp glance. They were here to make Kuran Kaname happy and the guy was feeling worse than ever. Zero could tell he liked the food Yuuki made, a lot, but he was still sad.

That obviously wouldn't do.

Zero tapped Yuuki's arm and nodded slightly towards the other boy sitting across from them who still had his eyes lowered. Yuuki paused in her eating, but seemed to get his message as the smile slowly slipped from her lips. So she could tell as well. Still, he sensed her hesitation at not knowing what to do and cocked his head. He felt, instinctively, that in order to accomplish their goal for the night they needed something drastic. Something big.

Placing a bit of ice cream on his fork, Zero proceeded to pull it back and let it fly.

And fly it did, rather spectacularly.

Yuuki gaped.

Zero smiled in satisfaction.

Kaname blinked.

Lifting a pale hand, he slowly wiped it across his face, looking down at the cool spot of vanilla on his fingertips. What had just happened? No, what just transpired was more than obvious. Why, was the question. Looking across the table, he saw Zero the younger smiling. That smile seemed a bit too smug for Kaname's taste. Really, he thought mildly, what a terrible child, throwing food across the table at his host.

He was unaware of the small smile that started to spread across his own lips. For Yuuki and Zero however, it was seen and observed as clear as day, and they shared smiles of their own.

Not holding back, Zero turned his fork in Yuuki's direction, this time with peach as ammunition, and watched as it soared, landing in the girl's dark locks. She looked astonished and with a playful grin, let her own ice cream fly in his face, hitting his nose dead on.

Quickly wiping his nose, Zero leveled a challenging stare at her. Oh, this was _so_ on.

--

Takuma, as well as Hanabusa, Kain and Ruka blinked and raised their heads, wondering where the noise was coming from. They could hear things clashing, some varied shouts, and was that…Kaname?

Exchanging quick glances, they all raced up to their prince's room, forgoing their carefully taught manners and bursting the door open. What the four of them saw stopped everyone in their tracks.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…what the hell?"

"Ichijo, Aido, Akatsuki, Ruka, to what do we owe the pleasure?" Kaname's usually cultured tone for once did not match his physical attire at all.

The pureblood had stepped out from behind his couch with his uniform spotted in what the vampires assumed was ice cream and peaches from the scent. His hair was disheveled and his eyes alight with something, an emotion they'd never seen before.

The vampires' attention was diverted to the childish shout that came from behind one of the armchairs. Their eyes nearly bugged out when they saw the younger version of Zero brandishing a fork with a piece of grilled peach on its end.

"You left yourself open, Kuran Kaname," the child declared, before letting his projectile fly. On instinct, all four of them stood in front of Kaname, Takuma swiping the piece of peach away with a flick of his wrist. He cleaned his hand with a kerchief, his expression puzzled as though he didn't exactly know what he'd actually done.

"We have visitors, Kiryuu-kun, it seems we must stop for now." Each of them could tell Kaname was amused, his voice light.

Zero pouted.

Yuuki stepped out of the bathroom, wiping her hair and stopped dead at seeing the other vampires. "Um, hello…?"

--

"….and so that's what happened. We're really sorry." Yuuki bowed. "We should go. Come on Zero. Zero?"

The boy stopped and rushed back to stand in front of Kaname, his gaze piercing. "Can we come back again?"

Kain had to hold back Hanabusa at what the vampire thought was a question that far bypassed Presumptuous and skipped right into Absurd. The wild haired noble couldn't really see the problem. Kaname seemed to enjoy it and no one was hurt.

Bending down slightly, Kaname smiled. "You may return here as many times as you please."

Zero nodded and smiled back. "We'll bring Yuuki's favorite next time." Having turned around, he didn't see the slight widening of Kaname's eyes at his remark.

Kaname kept his expression carefully blank as he watched Yuuki and Zero walk further off until he was no longer able to see them. So it was Zero who knew his food preferences. How was that possible?

--

Yuuki sighed as she took a shower. That had been way too embarrassing. But, she couldn't help the smile that spread across her face and her cheeks flushed as she tried to keep in the laughter threatening to bubble up. Oh what could it hurt? She let it all out, leaning against the wall, her shoulders shaking. They had so much fun. And what was more, the fun was shared between all three of them. She couldn't have asked for anything more at this point in time.

The expressions on Kaname and Zero's faces were something she wasn't ever going to forget. That unrestrained laughter and the genuine smiles as well as the teasing remarks…they'd stay with her forever. Regardless of how the night ended, she knew the three of them had shared a special moment during that time. She only hoped they were given more chances to have them again.

She couldn't even feel ashamed at being found out by the other vampires. They hadn't seen what Zero and Kaname had been like before they barged in, they couldn't possibly know how happy she felt. They could disdain her all they liked. She wouldn't have changed anything for the world.

She sighed contentedly. So this was what it felt like to have the two most important people in your life getting along.

--

As Zero fell asleep, Touga watched over him. He'd given the child a thorough tongue lashing for disappearing like that without a note – to the Moon dorms of all places – but after he'd found out what he and that girl had done, he couldn't bring himself to stay mad. They'd practically trashed the pureblood's room, for Christ's sake, how could he stay mad? But still, he'd warned Zero to be careful as another attack might occur. They hadn't done anything to ease the load his powers brought on.

They had to give Zero his grounders before he turned back. If they were to leave his Empathic abilities alone and unchecked when the child grew back, who knew what kind of havoc it'd create in the teen's mind? Cross had already informed him Zero had taken six of the twenty-four tablets in the container. That would approximately take around a week to fully digest and drain from his body. If they tried to force something before the chemicals were out, it could lead to more problems. If Zero did not return to normal after the week was through, they'd have to look for another solution.

Another matter was Zero's vampire traits. His bloodlust had already been awakening. But when he grew younger, not only did the seals not hold, the boy seemed completely human. Touga suspected Zero really had gone back in time, at least physically. If he were to grow older again from his current state, the chance of him staying human was at least fifty-fifty. If he didn't, there wasn't much of a loss.

Having been witnessed to Zero suffering at the hands of vampirism however, Touga wished fate granted at least one good thing in Zero's life. It would be difficult enough maintaining order with his Empathic abilities. If he had to fight against becoming a vampire on top of that, it would put the boy through so much unneeded strain and pain.

"Nothing is ever easy for you is it, Zero?"

--

It wasn't indeed. Zero dreamt of a bloodbath. A beautiful woman, her long dark hair framing her face as she looked down, the smile on her lips so sad, so wistful. A man, his hair too, a dark chocolate, whipping about his pale face as the blizzard made fierce currents in the air. His smile was determined as he faded, crumbling unnaturally into dust.

Everything felt so forlorn, so cold, Zero thought he would freeze to death. But there was warmth. Not lasting or comforting, but there was warmth. Frightened and desperate, not knowing what he was seeing, Zero clung to that warmth with all he could. What were these images? Who were those people that'd faded away?

Everything was confusing, whirling, churning... His head hurt, but he couldn't do anything. Unknowingly, a tear slipped down the side of his face into his hair as he breathed unevenly. His chest hurt. Why did it feel so?

"…_mother, father_…"

"Zero!"

"Wha…?" The boy slowly sat up, looking disoriented.

"You were having a dream, not a good one either." Touga informed gruffly.

"Master?" Zero looked down. "A dream…it was a bad one," he agreed.

"What did you see?" There was a soft urgency in his tone Zero took notice of and it made him feel obligated to answer, though he'd rather just have kept it to himself.

"Uh," he frowned. "I didn't know them. A woman, then a man. They both died." He brought his knees to his chest, wrapping the blanket more tightly around him. "It felt cold."

Touga inwardly sighed in relief. It didn't seem as though his student had dreamt of anything related to them. The dreams of Empathic people tended to be telling. Of what, no one was ever sure. The past, present…trying to figure it out was fruitless. It usually had some connections to the people around them or what they'd personally experienced.

With how emotionally close to Yuuki Zero was, Touga had expected the child may have 'seen' something directly related to her, but it seemed he'd worried for naught. Having to dream of people dying wasn't pleasant or nice, sure, but at least they weren't people Zero knew. It was probably something inconsequential.

"Master, my head hurts."

"You've unconsciously used it again." He shook his head and stood up to get the boy a glass of water. As he handed the glass over and watched him drink, "we need to get you your grounders."

"…So I really am Empathic?"

"Yes." How many times did he have to repeat that? Really, the stubbornness of this child… "Your body won't last if you strain it so much." From the look on Zero's face, it was obvious the boy was reluctant on getting grounders at all.

"I know Kuran Kaname's favorite food. I know Yuuki's too."

"That's great. Sleep."

"I could know yours too if I wanted to." There was the familiar challenge in his eyes as he looked up. His small hands tightened on the cup he was holding.

"Your head will hurt again." Why couldn't the boy just do what was for his own good and _sleep_, damn it?

"Fine." Zero put the cup down and flopped over, pulling the light blue blanket over his head. After a moment's pause, his eyes peeked back out, "You're worried."

Touga just grimaced.

--

Kaname woke in time for class in a rather unpleasant mood. He'd dreamt of something unpleasant, so it was no small wonder, but it wasn't just that. He'd felt it again. That small brush of _something_. It'd occurred when he'd been asleep, again. He really needed to find out what and whom it was from.

He subconsciously placed a hand over his chest and inwardly frowned. He needed to control himself. The other vampires had already sensed his less than cheery mood and kept their distance. He was glad for their sensitivity, for he wouldn't have been held responsible for his actions should one of them accidentally add to his already rapidly decreasing happy-meter.

Predictably, he felt infinitely better when he'd caught sight of Yuuki, but those human girls shrieking at the top of their lungs did nothing for his irritation. Really, the smallest things seemed to want to set him off today. Could the unknown identity of the owner of the soft brushes at his mind be affecting him so much?

He'd hated to admit to such a weakness, but in truth, he supposed that was what it was. He was a pureblood. Breaching his tightly knit control and guard wasn't something just anyone was capable of. In fact, he could confidently say even amongst the other purebloods, something like this wouldn't be easy. With the position he held, it was logical and self-preservative to first regard this mysterious person as an enemy and take proper precautions.

Next time that feeling came around, Kaname would be ready. He wouldn't let them get away a third time. Once was already enough, twice was hitting on his pride. Whoever this was, they'd better be ready to deal with the wrath of an angry pureblood.

--

"How is he?" Cross asked as he sat down next to Touga.

"Still sleeping. He's recharging."

The chairman chuckled. "Recharging huh? Interesting way of putting it. His empathic abilities take a lot out of him, doesn't it?"

"Not always, no. Just to know what someone else is feeling won't leave a twinge. It's when he's going deeper than that it becomes more straining." Touga shook his head. "He wasted his powers for the first time on finding out what that pureblood's favorite food is." He sounded incredulous, and he was. But it was expected, he supposed. Nothing Zero ever did was conventional. At least tonight, he'd be in bed instead of wandering around in the Moon dorms.

"Mm, Yuuki mentioned something like that." Cross hummed brightly. "They seemed to have had a lot of fun last night, don't you think?"

"That doesn't change my opinion." Touga scowled. Cross sighed. "Zero only has a week. I'm of the opinion he should enjoy this carefree time as much as he can. It doesn't matter whom he spends it with. He…he might not remember it all when he turns back, anyhow." The chairman's voice turned soft by the end. Touga refrained from letting his eyes roll.

"That damn student of mine is too stubborn to simply forget a whole week of his own life."

"Will or intent won't matter in this, Touga. He can't fight against a natural change in his body. Having fresh memories of when he was five and spending it here of all places is unnatural. His mind would reject it. I'm almost certain he won't remember any of this." Cross softly argued.

"Then why are you so adamant about letting him do as he pleases? What's the use if he'll forget?"

"I just want him to have a little more joy in his life. I've seen him smile more than he's ever done in the last four years. Just because he won't remember it doesn't mean he hasn't done it." He'd secretly already taken some pictures. Ones of Zero sleeping. A few others of he and Yuuki in the kitchen, making tea and grilled peaches.

"You were the one harping on about Zero's integrity. Is it so hard for you to believe he'd want to hold onto the memories he's made here at the academy?"

"Touga…"

"We'll see when the week is through." The man roughly cut in. He couldn't bear much more of this soft, mushy whining.

--

Zero had to refrain from jumping from his bed as he saw that this time it was both the chairman and his Master lying on the edge of his bed. Granted, they were only resting their heads in their arms, but still. He wondered if they planned to stick to him every time he slept. Carefully sliding out, he changed into new clothes again, not bothering to bat an eye as he did so. He'd simply accepted new clothes was the way to go this time and chose not to be a brat about it. What kind of child complained about getting new things anyway?

Looking out of the window, he frowned as he saw that it was dark again. What happened to his sleeping habits? They'd certainly gotten a bit screwy since arriving here. He seemed to wake during the night. Wait, thinking back, Zero's eyes widened as he realized he'd practically slept for a whole day. He bit his lip and wondered if Yuuki had been okay by herself with those crazy girls. Kuran Kaname too, now that he thought about it. Though the older boy was in much lighter spirits when he and Yuuki left, Zero knew how fast people's moods could change. Was he back to being sad?

Quietly opening the door and slipping out, Zero knew there was only one way to find the answers to his questions.

--

Yuuki worried about Zero's health even as she blew her whistle to try to maintain order from the girls crowding the gates. She'd gone to see him during the day, but he'd been asleep and both the chairman and Touga-san had informed her he'd be in that state for some time. She'd inwardly felt guilt crush her. Maybe she shouldn't have agreed to let Zero visit Kaname with her. If he'd rested then, maybe he wouldn't have felt so sick afterwards.

But every time she thought back to the smiles she'd witnessed that night, she couldn't find it in her heart to regret it so much. The amount of joy she found during that time outweighed most of her guilt and she hoped she wasn't being selfish for thinking so.

"Please, stay back, everyone!" She called.

"That won't work, Yuuki," a familiar voice said below her.

"Z-Zero! You're okay?" At his firm nod, she momentarily forgot about the girls and bent down to scoop Zero up in her arms. Pressing her cheek against his silky head of silvery hair, she whispered, "Thank goodness. Thank goodness you're alright."

A small hand rested on her shoulder. "You were worried."

"Of course! You're very important to me, Zero."

"I know…" She almost couldn't hear his voice. "Yuuki, tell them that guy's favorite food is baby shrimp scampi and pasta." Angel hair pasta, really, but who cared?

"Zero! You'll get sick if you use it again!"

"It's okay. It doesn't hurt." He was glad he didn't have to use a 'white lie' like some adults. It really didn't. He guessed he was getting better at using his Empathic powers.

Not wanting Zero's efforts to go to waste, Yuuki immediately called the girls' attention to herself and relayed the information. As expected, they all rushed off, intent on making the best pasta dish Akatsuki Kain would enjoy. The rest of the vampires sent her an odd look, especially Akatsuki himself, but she just gave them a brief nod.

"Yuuki, can we visit Kuran Kaname again?" Zero softly whispered by her ear.

"Eh?" She blinked, a bit startled by the sudden question. Said pureblood was coming their way, his eyes trained on Zero. Zero in turn, was returning the gaze evenly, his eyes just as sharp.

"Kiryuu-kun, I see you're here tonight."

"I was tired last night," Zero promptly answered the unasked question. "Can I see you tomorrow?"

The pureblood blinked slowly. "You may. May I ask why however?"

"You're sad and you're confused. You're a little mad too." Zero easily listed out. The remaining vampires' attention immediately zeroed in on the small boy in the arms of the female prefect.

Kaname inwardly frowned. He would've narrowed his eyes. He'd been right. It was Zero. As the boy mentioned his feelings out loud, he'd felt that soft brush again. He couldn't see how he didn't realize sooner. The tea and peaches, the reason for their knowledge could be explained. It was almost unreal to realize Zero was an Empath. Who would've thought, really? The other boy was a box filled with one surprise after another.

But even so, the anger and irritation he'd felt earlier seemed drain out of him at learning it had been Zero who the brush of presence had come from. Out of all the things he could've found out, it was his favorite food, for goddess' sake. And he'd even come over to the Moon dorms with Yuuki to share it with him. Zero was still a child and had no real memories beyond his age. Kaname couldn't feel there was any ill intent behind the boy's actions.

"Your sadness hurts, Kuran Kaname, I'm going to stop it." With his advanced abilities, it now felt more piercing than ever. Zero restrained the urge to rub at his chest. How did this older boy live everyday feeling like this?

This time, Kaname actually blinked. What?

Zero seemed to pay no mind however, and gently patted his shoulder. In a show of what, the pureblood couldn't tell. The stubborn determined glint in the soft lilac eyes before him told him the child was willing to go through with whatever he just said.

Stop his sadness? What an impossible task this child had set out for himself…

--

Disclaimer: No own Vampire Knights.

Thank you for reading, everyone! How was it?


	5. Chapter 5

Aido Hanabusa was on a hunt. For what, one may ask. The answer may seem weird, but he was looking for a human child. One that was wee tall and had a unique set of features – light silvery hair and eyes with a touch of lavender. The question now would be why? Well, if one were to have the courage to actually ask, Hanabusa would angrily point in the direction of the gates, where a load of ice cream was left in offering since he couldn't obviously take it to class. The amount was enough to feed a small third world country.

Not to mention, the other vampires were starting to complain of not just its obstruction by the gates, but of the smell. It wasn't bad, per se, but having to smell chocolate chip mint ice cream all day and night wasn't pleasant. Some didn't even like the flavor unlike a certain blond vampire. And so, who was left in charge to clean all of it but the one responsible?

'The girls have left it there because it is your favorite flavor, Aido.' Kaname had said, his eyes alight with amusement. The pureblood seemed to be in a good mood a lot more often nowadays.

Of course, as the good vampire citizen that he was, Hanabusa started on getting rid of as much as he could and informed the girls he really didn't need any more ice cream (or he'd go insane). But as he set about his task, he couldn't help but remember why the girls now knew of his favorite flavor.

_'It's chocolate chip mint ice cream with syrup and cherries.'_

He still remembered. Hanabusa hadn't forgotten. Like hell he would. That kid was going to pay. Maybe he could string him upside down or have him catch a cold. Either would be easy to accomplish. He could even do both.

…And upset Yuuki, which in turn would upset Kaname? Not a chance, the more logical part of his thinking process had warned. He needed to do something less damaging but just as effective.

Following his nose, Hanabusa found the boy spread out, lying in an empty field. Asleep. Rubbing his neck, the vampire frowned. Did the kid really want to catch a cold? Really, sleeping in such a place…

He was half tempted to leave him there, but then he remembered the Yuuki to Kaname cycle and sighed. He just knew if the kid caught a cold, it'd somehow be his fault because Kaname would find out Hanabusa had left him outside instead of being the responsible adult and taking him in. Shaking his head, he knelt down and picked him up, bringing him back to the Moon dorms. There was no way he was going to go walking about wide open in the Sun dorms. That was just asking to be mauled to death.

Laying the kid down on his bed, Hanabusa took out a kerchief and distastefully wiped the boy's wet feet, probably from the grass, and pulled the blankets over him, sitting down by the edge. Most of the others were still asleep, though he reckoned they'd be due time to wake any second now.

"Hanabusa? What's Kiryuu doing here?" Like Kain.

"I found him asleep outside. Outside. Could you believe this kid? He's just asking for some stray animal to rip him apart."

Blinking, Kain sat up in interest. It didn't seem like it, but he was curious about how the child Zero was like. Seeing glimpses of him with Yuuki was enough to show his behavioral pattern had sure changed, but what else? And that time they found him in a food fight of all things with Kaname…

In Kain's opinion, Zero was plenty interesting.

"You know, he really does look different." Hanabusa murmured as he gazed down at the five year old cocooned in his sheets. He almost sounded confused. Kain smiled. "That's because he feels different."

"Feels different?"

"Mm, don't you think so? That he's much more approachable?"

Hanabusa sounded disgruntled as he answered, "yeah…" Zero and 'approachable' just didn't seem to fit. But how was he to know the teenager that seemed so filled with anger was like any other child when so young? Though that presumptuous arrogance and impertinent attitude was obviously something he was born with. Those traits were what made Kiryuu Zero who he was and as much as it angered Hanabusa to see it directed at Kaname so often, it was good to know some things hadn't changed.

Amused by his cousin's stubbornness in refusing to see Kiryuu at all in a good light, Kain casually mentioned, "Remember that food fight? I've never seen Kaname like that before. He wasn't just happy," he was glowing.

As though catching his unsaid words, Hanabusa looked even more sullen. It was obvious he didn't like that it was Zero of all people who was able to make Kaname even just that bit happier. Kain supposed that was true for all of them in some way. They all worked to do as their unclaimed leader commanded, to be useful for him, but as much as they cared for him, none were able to touch him emotionally. Well, they certainly had their moments, but they couldn't compare to Zero the younger.

"What is it…what is it about him?" Hanabusa frowned. What was it about this boy that he was able to hold so much of both Kaname and Yuuki's attention? All the rest of them saw was an angry vampire hunter that obviously needed to work out some internal issues. He was to be pitied at best and at the worst, discarded as something less than the trash they threw out with distaste. What could Kiryuu Zero offer that they couldn't?

Kain took a moment to study his cousin before shaking his head. "I've no idea, but it does make you wonder, doesn't it?" Kaname and Yuuki saw something in Kiryuu that they couldn't, or hadn't yet the chance to. "But that's what makes him intriguing."

"Intriguing? Kiryuu?" How?

Kain just shook his head in amusement. Maybe Hanabusa would understand some day. He nodded to the small bundle on the bed. "Looks like our resident peach thrower is awake."

Zero was rubbing at his eyes, yawning as he sat up. He looked adorably confused for a moment, probably wondering how and why he was here. He gaze landed on Hanabusa a moment later, and he tilted his head, stating,

"You're the one that likes the chocolate chip mint ice cream with syrup and cherries."

Suddenly reminded of his earlier goal, Hanabusa scowled. Pointing a finger at the boy in his bed, he declared, "Yes, it is, and I've suffered most unjustly for it, Kiryuu Zero." At the blank look he received in response, the blond sighed. "How did you even know that anyway? Only Kain and Ruka know that."

Not bothering to reply with an answer, Zero sent the older boy a flat look and yawned again, flopping over to nuzzle his face into the pillow beneath his head. The other boy's bed was really comfortable and he was still sleepy.

Hanabusa sputtered at being snubbed by a mere human child, desperately wishing he could just freeze the kid and get it over with. He was sure he'd be doing some a favor. But as always, there was Kaname to consider, and all he could do was sulk and cross his arms as he sent the mightiest glare he could muster. He hoped the kid felt it in his dreams.

Kain couldn't keep in the laughter and lay on his back as his chuckles filled the room. Kiryuu Zero really was something else. He'd have liked to know how the child knew his favorite dish as well, but he wasn't in a hurry to find out. These things took time, he could tell, and Kiryuu had many layers to him.

Their attention shifted to the small boy who started becoming restless. His face was pinched, his cheeks flushed, and he seemed to be murmuring words under his breath. Frowning Hanabusa leaned over and shook the boy's shoulder. Whatever he was dreaming couldn't be pleasant.

"Hey, Kiryuu, wake up. Hey," the blond urged. Was it that bad? What was he dreaming?

"_…mother, father_…"

There was a sudden knock at their door that nearly made Kain and Hanabusa jump. Getting out of his bed, Kain opened the door to pause for a moment before stepping aside. What did Kaname want at thirty minutes before class?

The pureblood offered no explanations however, and just simply approached Hanabusa's bed, scooped up the small child lying on it into his arms, and quietly left the room. Hanabusa practically goggled at what just happened, but Kain was just pleasantly confused. What was going on between little Zero and their Kuran prince?

--

"Kiryuu-kun, you must wake." Kaname said softly. He'd felt the boy's presence in the dorms as soon as he came in, or brought in was the case this time. Kaname hadn't thought much of it at first, but it wasn't long before the boy had once again brushed his mind. Concerned, he'd immediately went to retrieve him, uncaring of what the others might think as they saw him carry Zero into his rooms.

"Nn, _father…"_

"Zero," Kaname called sharply.

"Mm…" The boy shifted, his lids flickering. Cloudy lilac eyes gazed up at him. "Mm, Kuran…Kaname?"

"Yes, it's me. I saw fit to wake you from your dream."

"Oh." Zero frowned as he sat up, bringing his knees to his chest. "Thank you." He'd seen them again, those people. And it was cold. Always cold.

"May I ask what exactly you dreamt of?"

"…I already told master about it…" He didn't exactly want to talk about seeing people die in his dreams. Once was enough.

"So you've had the same dream before?" Zero nodded. "I don't know them. But it feels sad and cold."

Kaname lowered his eyes. So Zero had seen the death of his parents. He'd suspected, but he'd rather it not be true. Even if it was just in a dream, a child shouldn't have to see anyone dying, much less murdered.

He nearly started when the boy placed a small hand on his chest, then leaned forward and rested his head there. What was Zero doing?

Curling his fingers into the older boy's uniform, Zero closed his eyes. Why did Kuran Kaname make him feel so weird? He looked just like any other person, like Yuuki, but she didn't make him feel as the older boy did. And not to mention, he was sad again. It had to do with the dream Zero saw, but the boy couldn't find any connection. Were they related? They all kind of did look alike.

If they'd been siblings, Zero could more than understand, as he had Ichiru. If his brother were to die in such a way… Zero didn't think he could ever find happiness. Not truly. He wouldn't have wanted to either. Just the idea of having to be without Ichiru sent a sharp jolt of pain through him. He was glad his brother was strong willed.

"Kiryuu-kun, you're going to wrinkle my uniform." Kaname gently informed. Loosening his hold, Zero looked up. "You touch no one and no one touches you." That was another reason why the night class student was lonely. He supposed touches from Yuuki were welcome, but she was so shy, Zero couldn't imagine her just walking up to him to give a hug. But someone should, as Zero knew hugs were warm. He should try to persuade Yuuki to give some too, at least. Hers would probably be better.

Kaname had to wonder at how Zero always managed to hit nail on the head, so to speak, even with his Empathic abilities. It was true. He touched no one and none dared touch him. Emotional connections implied an intimacy beyond just simple acknowledgment. For vampires, who were naturally sensual creatures, it implied a lot more, and the pureblood had never given anyone the privilege, save Yuuki.

Zero frowned, turning his head to rest his ear against the older boy's chest. "Your heart beats like mine. Why are you different?" What _makes_ you so different?

"I'm different in ways you'll never think of," Kaname murmured. He guessed Zero was picking up on the fact that he was a pureblood vampire. Yes, he'll always be different. Even amongst his own kind, there'll always be a wall no one would be able to climb through. Not his closest subjects, and not even Yuuki.

He was born in perfection, carrying on a legacy of the purest even among the pure, and the weight that came with it would crush him if he wasn't cautious. But at times, all he ever wanted was a place to rest. Even Kaname was capable of feeling tired at the end of a long day. Everyone had some place, or someone they could relax in, to relieve themselves of the heavy load they carried. Kaname just wanted to take a breath, like a traveler at a bus stop, until the next ride arrived.

But people never really saw past the name, or the power, or even the face. He'd always be Kuran Kaname, the pureblood vampire.

"Kuran Kaname, you feel so small," Zero said softly. He pulled back from the boy's chest to put his hands together curling his fingers, as though he was holding a small ball, to emphasize his point. "No one touches you, you touch no one and you feel so small."

He was trying to get more of Kaname, to know what he was like, so that he could make him better. But the more he tried to feel him, the more Zero realized there may not be a way for Kuran Kaname to get better any time soon. The older boy felt so dark and deep, Zero felt like he was falling into the deepest parts of the ocean where sunlight was scarce and the water pressure threatened to keep you there forever.

"Kiryuu-kun?" Small? The last word anyone would use to describe him would be small.

"How do I fix it?" Zero suddenly felt frustrated. Someone so lost and sad, how could he make that better? He didn't know, he didn't know how, and that hurt. "_How do I fix it?_ You hurt so much, but no one knows…" No one knew. How could they _not_? It was hard for Zero to imagine people could not feel the things he felt, especially when it came to this older boy.

The pureblood slipped his fingers under the boy's chin, lifting his head, "You said you would make the hurt stop. Are you giving up already?" The child was so earnest in his intentions, his small bout of frustration and anger sent a tweak to Kaname's heart. His efforts were endearing. None had ever put so much thought to his feelings before. Oh they'd worried if they offended him or not, but try to make him genuinely happy? Who did that nowadays? Out of the kindness of their heart, without asking for anything in return?

But this boy was. And he was trying so hard. So, Kaname would push him, set him back on track. If he was so determined, why should he stop him?

"If you want me to stop it, then help me," Zero pouted. His more aggressive feelings had died down some.

Kaname was the very image of innocence as he replied, "but I don't know how. If I did, I wouldn't hurt so much, as you say."

"Now you're teasing," Zero crossed his arms and huffed. Really, was he making fun of him?

There was a soft knock. "Kaname? Classes will begin soon."

"Kiryuu-kun, I must go."

"Wait," Zero rushed, quickly standing. He almost wobbled on the bed, the sheets also getting tangled on his feet. Thankfully, he had someone to lean on.

Kaname wrapped an arm around the boy's waist and freed him from the sheets, trying not to laugh. How adorable.

Zero pouted. Even if the boy wasn't laughing, he could feel it. It wasn't _that_ funny! Wrapping his arms around his neck and his legs around the older boy's waist, Zero stuck to him like a koala.

"Now you have to carry me, Kuran Kaname. Until we get to the gates. Yuuki will be there."

"I'd wondered where your shoes were," Kaname commented. The boy was barefooted. Zero leaned back to answer, "I left them in the field when picking flowers. I tried to find pretty ones, but I couldn't."

"You were looking for flowers?" Kaname placed his forearm under the boy's bottom to keep him from slipping and walked out of his room. He paid no mind to the stares he received as he went down the stairs.

"Mm," Zero nodded, "the chairman likes flowers. Yuuki too." The man had seemed a little down nowadays. Zero paused to look Kuran Kaname in the eye. "You don't like them. Flowers don't last very long."

Kaname sent him a small smile, "indeed they don't." They were just like humans, their lives but a breath to a vampire. They were there one moment and gone the next.

Zero suddenly smacked his hand over his mouth. Kaname blinked. Really, if it had been anyone else, they would have been in for some punishment. He'd never been treated this way before. They wouldn't dare touch a pureblood so familiarly. Raising an eyebrow, he sent the child an inquisitive look, as he couldn't very well speak with his mouth so effectively covered.

"Don't, don't smile like that." Zero's brow knit as he removed his hand and placed both of them against the older boy's cheeks. He tried to pull up the corners of those still pink lips in a semblance of a smile, and giggled when his attempts were found lacking and the expression came out a bit more than distorted.

"Zero," Kaname's tone had a bit of warning. He could only allow so much, even if Zero were just a child. The boy looked far from repentant, though he removed his fingers. "You should smile like how you did last time when me and Yuuki came with food."

Kaname let out an inaudible sigh. This boy would be the death of him. "Of course Kiryuu-kun," he indulged.

Zero smiled at his answer and tilted his head. "Yuuki's closer now."

Yes, they had already reached the gates. As always, the girls were crowding the area. This time, however, their goals were not just to catch a glimpse of their favorite night class student. It became more evident when they spotted Zero and demanded information from him regarding the night class students' food preferences.

"Choose something that's fairly difficult to make." Kaname whispered, his lips flush against the boy's ear to prevent others from hearing anything. Zero laughed, but nodded.

"Raspberry and passion fruit mousse layered cake – for him," Zero pointed to another blond night class student. As nice as he was, Ichijo Takuma cringed at the gleam that entered the girls' eyes. He sent a desperate look to Kaname who simply smiled amusedly before turning his attention back on Zero. The child leaned forward and whispered, "He likes sweet raspberry tea too."

"Is that so?" The pureblood murmured back.

Feeling safe enough with the drastically reduced number of girls, Yuuki approached the two of them with a warm smile. Seeing little Zero in Kaname's arms, she wished she could take a picture. "Zero? I didn't know you were with Kaname-sempai. I'm glad you're okay. The chairman was a little worried."

"I was picking flowers." Zero simply answered. He tightened his arms around Kaname's neck and pressed his cheek against the pureblood's before turning and reaching for Yuuki who took him from Kaname's arms and held him against her hip. "I see that's why your shoes are missing." Even when he was older, she knew Zero preferred to be without them when hanging out in that field. She turned to the pureblood, "Thank you for letting him stay with you Kaname-sempai."

--

Chairman Cross smiled smugly as he gazed down at the photos in his hands. He didn't know if he'd ever show it to the parties involved, but he certainly wasn't going to give them up for anything in the world. Turning to the latest page in the album on his desk, he slipped the pictures in, deciding to label them at a later date.

"What are you doing, smiling to yourself like that? It's creepy."

Placing a hand to his chest, the chairman whimpered. "Oh Touga you're so cruel. I'm just a happy father watching over his beloved children."

Raising a brow, Touga walked over and peered into the album, grimacing at the pictures he saw. "You're not going to show this to anyone are you?" Zero would blow a fuse.

Cross just laughed merrily. "I don't know, there may come a time…" He trailed off. Touga just shrugged. "Well, then it's your life on the line. I'll make sure to have 'Killed by enraged son and daughter' engraved on your tombstone."

The chairman sent the hunter a wounded look, though it slowly turned more solemn. Tracing the small faces in one of the photographs, he murmured, "Zero only has a few days."

"You make it sound as though he'll die in a few days."

"It might as well be, for the five year old Zero."

"You still believe he'll forget everything he experienced?" Touga demanded angrily. "You claim to be his father. Then act like one, at least when he needs it the most." If his own father didn't have faith in him, then who would?

--

Until it was time to go out for patrolling again, Yuuki decided to stay with Zero in his room. As she watched Zero go over more of the textbooks beside her on the bed, she remembered something from earlier,

"Zero, Yagari-san and the chairman told me to tell you you'll have to get your grounders soon." She said softly.

"When?"

"At least in the next two days…" When Zero stayed silent she hurried to add, "Zero, I know I can help you, will you—"

Zero snapped his book shut and leaned against her side, vehemently shaking his head against her before she finished. "Yuuki should stay as Yuuki, not as Yuuki and Zero." He whispered. He was vaguely aware of what would happen should someone become his grounder. As they would be shouldering a part of his powers, they'd feel everything he felt, whether that was his own emotions or someone else's he picked up.

"But Zero," she protested. _You could die_, she desperately thought. He _had_ to agree to have grounders. She wouldn't mind if she wasn't chosen as one of them, but he had to have them. They already had so little time…

So, if Zero was so against it, she'd just have to convince him it was for the best whether he liked it or not. She couldn't do it on her own however, and she knew just who to go to. The person in question was persuasive enough with their words and knew how to put up a good argument. Whatever excuses Zero came up with, she hoped logical reasoning would help to at least make him think over the whole idea. There were a lot of people that were willing to help Zero; he just had to realize it.

--

Disclaimer: No own Vampire Knights.

Thank you for reading! :D I hope the interaction between Kaname and Zero here wasn't _too_ weird...

I'd also like to thank YenGirl for giving me corrections for previous chapters and my other stories :) (bows)


	6. Chapter 6

Zero realized something should have been up when the chairman suddenly kidnapped him from his room in the early hours to go shopping. But, half asleep and barely aware of his surroundings as he was, he'd never noticed the torture he'd been taken into. Scowling, he lifted the shirt he'd been given to try with extreme distaste before stomping back into the changing room.

Opening the door, he walked back out, his arms crossed and expression unchanged. "Why are you making me do this?" He demanded. The chairman smiled.

"You can't tell?"

Zero shook his head. "Only that you're sad, disappointed, and frustrated, but happy. Master was worried about you."

The chairman blinked. "Ah, he was? Mm, well you learn new things everyday."

"Yes," Zero agreed. He certainly hadn't known the chairman was crazy.

"So, how do you like the shirt?"

Zero's scowl came right back. The chairman laughed lightly.

--

"Eh? They went out?"

"Yes, he actually tried to pay me to stay here, in his place." He didn't mention he actually accepted the offered amount.

"Oh…ah, well, thank you." She quickly bowed. Touga just nodded. "You better be ready for anything when they come back." Cross was known for more than just kidnapping a five year old for a day.

Turning around, Yuuki sent him a knowing exasperated smile. "Oh, I know." She was also ready to comfort Zero from any possible trauma that might develop from his 'day out' with the chairman. She herself still had nightmares about neon green striped socks.

--

"How do you like it Zero?"

The boy just threw the pair of orange pumpkin patterned pants in his face. "What do you _think_?"

"Ah, then what about these?" The chairman held up a pair of pajamas. "You looked so cute in duckies, but I think kitties are more your style."

"I did _not_ look cute in ducks and I _won't_ look cute in kitties." He wished he could burn them with a glance and while he was at it, maybe the chairman too. The man could do with a few burn marks and some frizzled hair. A new look to match his mental stability, or lack thereof really.

"Then what about…"

"I'm hungry," Zero loudly announced. He couldn't deal with this clothes-shopping business any further. He'd either gag and die or turn just as insane as the chairman. Yuuki would be so sad if that happened.

"Oh, well, that's fine too. I know just the place we could stop by." Zero feared he just signed himself up for more trouble by the look on the chairman's face.

--

"Yuuki, are you alright?"

"Mm? Oh, yeah, just fine."

Sayori placed her fingertip to the crease between Yuuki's brows. "This doesn't say you're fine. Is it because of Kiryuu-kun? The chairman did say he was sick."

"Aha, ha, ha…" It was because of Zero, but not because he was sick. She couldn't help but wonder what the chairman had planned exactly. He always loved to have fun, but his type of 'fun' wasn't the same as a lot of people.

She felt that she understood why he suddenly wanted to take Zero with him, though. Zero only had a day left as a five year old now, and he'd spent the majority of his time here with either her or Kaname-sempai. Just a day left to get to know Zero as a five year old and an Empath… Despite her anxiety, she hoped the two of them had fun and enjoyed their time together to the fullest. The chairman may seem a little eccentric, but he meant well and she knew Zero would understand that if nothing else.

Sighing softly, she smiled and turned to Sayori. "It's really okay. I'm fine now."

--

"Well? Do you like it?"

Blinking Zero chewed softly, not able to believe what he just tasted. "What, what is this?" He tilted his head. "Oh, clam chowder?" He felt the color looked a little off, and that there were pieces of _some_thing that he couldn't quite identify, but on the whole, it tasted rather nice. "It's good."

"You think so?"

Zero looked up and continued to stare. His gaze wasn't of the sharp intensity that had nearly unsettled him before, but more thoughtful and curious. The chairman smiled inquisitively. "Yes?"

"You're…really happy, is it because I like the soup?" That wasn't the only thing, he knew. There was something else. Zero suspected it tied in with the familiarity he felt around the chairman at times. He was important to this man, though how, he didn't know. He was important to Yuuki and Kuran Kaname too, but that was because he'd gotten to know them and they in turn had also gotten to know him as a person.

"You know me and I know you, but I don't know why."

"Ah, right on the spot as always, Zero. But we're here to have fun. Let's not think about such complicated things, huh?"

Zero felt it wasn't as complicated as the chairman said, but didn't push for answers, as he really seemed intent on his promise. The boy shrugged. It was probably one of those things adults kept from kids because of whatever reasons.

"Where are we going after this?"

"Mm…" The chairman had a feeling Zero would heartily refuse if he told him straight out. "You'll see," he said enigmatically, sipping his soup.

--

"No! No! No!" Zero protested like he had never fought against anything in his life. "Not even if you begged me, _No_!"

"Oh please Zero, I don't mind begging. Just this once, please? I swear I'll never ask again, but just this once?"

"No."

"You can tell how much I want this, can't you?"

"Yes, but still no."

"Ah, Yuuki would love to see you in these, I'm sure." He wheedled, uncaring if his intentions were practically transparent in its obviousness.

"Are you even _trying_ to be persuasive?" Zero asked dryly, sounding so much like his teenage counterpart it nearly startled the chairman before he went back to begging.

They made a rather strange scene, a grown man on his knees in front of a small child with his hands clasped pleading for permission to have free access in dressing the boy in whatever struck his fancy. This _was_ a costume store, but really…

"I won't let us leave until you let me dress you up in something, Zero."

Ah, now came the threats. Zero wondered how long it'd take. He was surprised the chairman, as impatient as he seemed, lasted this long. But how to go about avoiding the doomed role of being a dress up mannequin…

"And I'll promise not to tell anyone about what we did."

Ah, then came the bribes. The chairman would have to do better than offer security in the form of silence. Zero worked to keep his face blank still wishing for the chairman to just give the plan as a whole.

"How about promising you some information on top of that?"

Now that peaked his interests.

"Information?"

"I know you're curious about a number of things. If you agree to this, then I'll answer anything you might inquire about to the best of my abilities."

Zero didn't believe the chairman would honestly tell him everything, but if he could get something, even a hint to figuring out some things about his new surroundings…

Taking a breath, Zero gulped and…gave the slightest of nods.

--

Yuuki suddenly shivered, overcome with a cold, ominous feeling. What was…? Oh no, her mind whispered, devastated. Had Zero…had Zero taken on a proposition from the chairman? Making deals with the man, no matter how small, needed to be taken with caution. She could tell even Kaname-sempai was careful around the chairman if when they were having what seemed like a casual conversation.

As easygoing as he seemed, the chairman was far from an ignorant fool. Yuuki wasn't aware of just how far reaching the chairman's influence was, but he certainly hadn't come this far by being completely unaware of how things worked around him. The man knew how to quietly, silently, observe everything while keeping his presence unobtrusive and unassuming.

She had, more than once, been persuaded into doing favors she wouldn't in normal circumstances. She was aware it didn't take much for her to be convinced, but even so…she knew the chairman was a formidable opponent when it came to word play. And with Zero being only five…even with his intelligence, she became worried again at the chill she felt. What had the chairman bribed Zero into now?

Rubbing at her forearms, trying to keep in the Goosebumps, she tried to focus on her studies. Neon striped socks kept invading her mind, keeping her at a constant state of unease.

--

Silky soft strands parted to one side with two baby blue clips, the lightest touch of blush colored eye shadow, and some gloss added to full rosy lips had the makeup artist nearly bouncing off the walls in glee. She had never come across such a beautiful child, boy or girl, in her life, and though she honestly felt he didn't need any makeup, the smallest of changes really made a difference.

When the man had sworn the light silvery hue of his hair and soft baby lavender eyes were completely natural, she couldn't help but gape. She didn't want to imagine what this child would grow up to look like simply because she felt she'd faint. She knew more than a few people who'd kill and maim for such uniquely beautiful features. But because they were so rare, she doubted it'd suit anyone else.

Turning to the spectacled man, she smiled. "How do you like it?"

Whipping out a camera, the chairman didn't waste a second snapping a quick picture before Zero could protest. He promised not to tell anyone about this, but he never said anything about not taking pictures as souvenirs.

Primly seated on a chair was a nearly unrecognizable five-year-old Zero dressed in full girl's kimono assemble, right along with the small matching silk purse and slippers as well as a folded mini-fan tucked delicately between the folds of silk. The kimono was designed elegantly with small detailed cranes in flight, crowding the bottom of his long sleeves as they dispersed against a deep indigo background. The obi was of a rich yellow ochre wrapped securely around his middle and tied tightly at the back in a elegant bow.

Having already resigned himself to some form of humiliation when he'd agreed, Zero kept the deal he made with the chairman on his mind. He was doing this for a goal. He had to remember that. And if the chairman really valued his life, he wouldn't tell a soul, living or dead.

A smile came to his lips at the thought of the chairman dying in a pit of fire and he was completely unaware of the click of the camera that'd taken a second shot.

--

The chairman gazed curiously down at his charge as they walked. They'd just gotten Zero out of the kimono and the costume store, and the chairman had rightfully fulfilled his end of the bargain, but the child was acting strangely. He would pause at certain moments while they talked or just stopped moving altogether then would lightly shake his head and go on as if nothing had occurred. When he dropped the plastic spoon still laden with green tea ice cream, the chairman felt he finally had enough of wondering.

"Zero, are you alright?"

"Ugh, my head hurts…" Uncaring of the ice cream, Zero rubbed his temples, gripping his hair. He could feel and hear so many people, all at one time, and it was confusing him. He couldn't distinguish which thoughts and emotions were his own. Was he angry? Then why did he feel happy? What was this sudden urge to jump? He heard someone screaming, someone laughing, sounds of crying, jumbled words and slips of conversation all bursting, wanting to be noticed.

"Zero?" The chairman had the boy in his arms, against his hip, though the child hardly seemed to notice. His was face scrunched in pain, and his skin was flushed and damp. Gripping his head, he kept mouthing words and sentences that seemed to have no connection whatsoever.

Remembering Touga's description of the symptoms for when Zero's Empathy suddenly grew and acted up, the chairman feared for the worst. Had Zero finally reached his limit?

Calling for a cab, he immediately returned to the academy.

--

"This just happened in the span of a few minutes?"

"Maybe around ten, but yes, it was far from gradual. One minute he seemed fine and the next, he was telling me his head hurt. Is it his Empathy? Is it growing again?"

"Yes," the hunter's answer was swift and firm. "I did say its speed was exponential. If he stays like this…"

The hunter's voice was suddenly cut off by an ear-piercing scream. The two men rushed to the occupied bed and nearly stumbled at the huge wave of energy that was released from the prone form on the bed.

Touga coughed as he tried to get his bearings in order, leaning against bed railing. Just as the wave passed through him, he was assaulted with numerous amounts of other foreign emotions and thoughts, but at the same time, felt completely drained, as though something in him had been forcibly sucked out. Taking a moment to spare the chairman with a glance, he guessed the other man felt the same.

"Shit, this is progressing much faster than I'd predicted."

--

All the Night class students, a majority of them still getting ready for class, immediately perked up as they felt something pass through them. It was strange and foreign, though it lacked hostility. They all wondered what it was before nearly staggering at the amount of pain that'd assaulted their senses. What the hell was going on?

Takuma grimaced as he used the wall for some balance and quickly headed to Kaname's rooms. He had no idea how to even begin contemplating how in the world something like this was possible, but he knew if anyone had some clue as to what was going on, it'd be the pureblood. He bit his lip, pausing to catch a breath. The pain really was a bother.

Raising his hand to knock, his effort was for naught as the door swung open revealing the person he'd been looking for. Kaname's expression was hard edged as he swiftly passed by the Ichijo heir and down the hall, heading for the stairs.

--

Having felt the same barrage of emotions as the chairman and the hunter in another part of the academy, Yuuki jumped up and ran for Zero's room, not paying any mind to the other confused students around her. She just instinctively knew something terrible had happened. She thought all she had to worry about was chairman-induced traumas today, but it seemed that was not the case. Zero's Empathy was throwing another tantrum, one that was a lot bigger than anything previous.

Reaching the boy's door, she rushed in, expecting to see him there. Not finding him, she ran out again, this time, for the infirmary. Zero had to be close by. The chairman wouldn't have gone to a regular hospital. When she remembered the hunter was still here as well, she thanked the higher beings for small fortunes. At least they wouldn't be completely lost regarding Zero's powers. Perhaps Yagari-san would be able to help.

Zero…I hope you're alright…

"Chairman!" She pushed the infirmary doors open. "Zero, how is Zero?"

"He's, I don't know, Yuuki. But he's in a lot of pain." Yuuki followed his line of sight and felt her knees go weak. Zero wasn't fine. He was far from fine.

"What, how can we help? What can I do…?"

"He needs grounders, now," Touga said gravely. "I can't say for sure if he'll even last the night at this rate."

Grounders, Zero needed them. Yuuki still felt she could shoulder whatever was required of her, but she kept Yagari-san's warning in mind and rushed out of the room again, her expression determined.

--

"Yuuki, what is it?" He'd been heading for the chairman's office, knowing whatever was affecting the vampires was Zero. Seeing Yuuki in such a state however, just solidified his fears that it was more than something that could be easily fixed.

"Ka-Kaname-sempai, it's Zero!" They wasted no time getting to the infirmary, Yuuki explaining more of the situation as they ran. The chairman and vampire hunter were already there, tending to the tiny five-year-old on the bed. Zero looked to be in no tolerable amount of pain, even breathing seemed to take some effort. His soft, strained pain filled cries echoed in the room, nearly rooting Kaname at the doorway.

Seeing the child like this, he remembered the conversation he'd had with Yuuki just a few short hours ago.

--

_"Seals…?" Using something like that to not just close off a part of something but everything? Incredibly risky, and definitely life endangering. With Zero's ability as an Empath, there were high chances of him having permanent physical or, more importantly, mental damage. They'd literally stripped Zero of a part of himself, a large part._

_"Yes, and Zero is against having grounders."_

_"That's a problem." A terrible understatement. Zero could very well lose his life if his powers grew at this rate. He was already able to read people at any moment he so chose, and pick out any personal information. Figuring out his fellow classmates' favorite dishes was a fine example._

_"I'd be more than willing, but Yagari-san told me I wasn't enough. Zero's powers would overwhelm both of us." She pursed her lips. "I don't care if I have to beg. If it's for Zero…" She'd do anything. "Kaname-sempai, can you help Zero?" At least convince him that he needs grounders or he could lose his life?_

--

Willing himself to move, Kaname went up to the boy's bedside. "Zero, look at me," Kaname softly demanded. "Focus on Yuuki. Do you feel how much pain she's in?"

It took a moment for the boy to register who was speaking to him and what the question was. After a long pause, he whispered, "A, a lot…"

"And you know why she's in so much pain, don't you?"

Yuuki's eyes widened as she began to realize what Kaname was doing. But to use Zero's own kindness against him…_I'm sorry Zero…_

His breathing growing ever harsher, Zero squeezed his eyes shut, tears leaking out and down his temple. He whimpered. "Be-because of me…" It hurt so much. Everything.

"You know what would make her better."

Zero managed a nod, but as much as he wanted to relieve her of her worry, he didn't want it to be because he chose her as a grounder. He slowly shook his head. "No…don't want to. Not Yuuki."

"Zero, Zero _please_, you're in so much pain," Yuuki cried, her grip on his hand almost bruising.

Even when driven to this state, the boy still refused? Kaname grit his teeth. Who else could he use against Zero but Yuuki? Who else did he care as much about? He'd have liked to say Yagari Touga or the chairman, but they weren't it. Who would Zero listen to?

Seeing Yuuki so heartbroken tore at his insides. Seeing Zero, so young and enduring so much, affected him more than he would have liked. The affection that'd built up over the short time he knew him rushed forth in a protective wave desperate to find a way to release this boy from his pain.

_'A lot of it is mixed together and I can't tell very well, but I feel sadness the most.'_

_'You left yourself open, Kuran Kaname!'_

_'Your sadness hurts, Kuran Kaname, I'm going to stop it.'_

_'…You feel so small.'_

_'You hurt so much, but no one knows…'_

_'You should smile like how you did last time me and Yuuki came with food.'_

Zero…Kaname repositioned himself to sit on the bed, cupping the boy's cheek. He didn't know if it'd work, but it wouldn't hurt to try. If it didn't, Zero wouldn't be left in any less worse of a state.

"Zero, keep your eyes on me. Do you understand?"

"Mm…"

"You made a promise to me, do you remember?"

"…?"

"You quite clearly stated you'd make my hurt go away. How will you do that for me if you can't even speak? You'll either die or spend the rest of your life on this bed."

"!"

"Yes, you will. You must understand this." He brushed a stray tear that'd spilled over cloudy lilac eyes. "You will not be able to see Yuuki, nor the chairman. Neither will you see your master. And,

"Neither will you see me," he finished, hoping his voice sounded a lot more decisive than what he actually felt.

"…_Kaname_…" The utter despair in that tiny strained whisper nearly undid him, but this wasn't the first time he'd had to harden his heart.

"I don't have time to come see a broken boy who will most likely not even recognize me. If you wish to fulfill your promise to me, you must overcome this and be able to come to me on your own."

"Ka-Kaname…sorry…sorry…" Zero could feel him. Kaname was purposely saying things that'd persuade Zero to take a grounder. It was the same when he mentioned Yuuki. Zero wanted to be the one to make Kaname better, but all he did was put him in more pain.

So, he would make it up to him. There was nothing else he could do.

"Kaname…" _I want you to be my grounder._

_-- _

"Zero?" Yuuki poked her head into the kitchen. "It smells good in here, what are you – oh!"

"Mm?" Zero looked over his shoulder, sucking off a bit of the melted brown sugar that'd gotten on his fingers. Covering her smile behind a hand, Yuuki stepped in and came up beside him.

"What are you making this time?"

"Cobblers." There was a hint of irritation in his tone that she knew wasn't directed towards her. Leaning around to look up into his face, she giggled as she saw despite his tone, his eyes were soft with a gentle warmth she'd come used to seeing the past few months. That subtle change in his gaze worked wonders and his previously too-scared-to-approach admirers gained confidence from it, more apt to try talking and inquiring after him.

Needless to say, Zero wasn't at all pleased with the attention, quickly reverting back into his glowering expression every time it happened.

The few weeks that followed after having reverted back to his teenage years had been more than simply chaotic. Zero hadn't known why he was lying in his bed with not only Yuuki, but Kuran at his bedside. The confusion had then passed to shock as he was suddenly assaulted with various voices and images he didn't remember experiencing. Even now, whenever he saw someone that he'd spent time with as a five year old, a flash of words or emotions would be brought forth. Unsurprisingly, it happened most often around Yuuki and Kaname.

He'd, of course, been properly mortified at the things he saw and heard, especially when it came to Kaname. He'd been carried, had hugged, been hugged back, and just had all sorts of weirdly soft moments he would've loved to forget, if not for the remembered feelings as well. The emotions he'd felt from the pureblood, still felt, was enough proof it'd happened and he couldn't help but sympathize with his younger self. Kuran Kaname was one lonely individual. He just couldn't leave him like that. Once that thought was established, the remaining resistance seemed to peel away, layer by layer.

And Kaname…his relationship with the pureblood had gone through a complete one-eighty. But, Zero thought wryly, with the unique emotional attachment they had, it was no wonder things had come to the way they were now.

When Kaname had accepted to being his grounder, Zero's only clear thought had been to make Kaname happy and make up for the pain he'd caused. Those feelings had apparently affected his Empathy in inexplicable ways, and his powers had chosen to focus on Kaname as its sole anchor. Instead of being able to feel anyone at will, Zero's powers were now tuned to a single person – Kaname.

The exchange went both ways, though it didn't affect the pureblood as much. He could in turn feel Zero, but didn't have to be bothered by the smallest of emotional shifts he went through during the day. Lucky bastard.

His Empathic abilities had opened up a door to completely foreign paths and discoveries. Although he wasn't able to feel everyone around him, just that one person was enough, especially when the one person in question was a pureblood vampire.

He'd been forced to see even vampires had depth to them and were capable of feeling like any other human being. They felt joy, wonder, awe, anger, sadness, pain…the well of emotion was endless. His image of them being brutal cold bloodsucking monsters had been so swiftly shattered he'd felt himself at a loss.

It'd been both Kaname and Yuuki who'd eased the sudden transition. The pureblood had made sure to let him know he was there if Zero needed him, but was sensitive enough to offer the hunter some space, letting him choose when he wanted to come to him. Yuuki had chosen to stay by his side as much as time allowed her. Zero had likened her to a mother hen during those first few weeks.

"Zero? What are you thinking about?"

"You." He answered simply. "You and how annoying you were, sticking to me like you did." It really had felt like they'd been attached at the hip. More than one person had called them out on it, not that either had minded, though Yuuki would get flustered every now and again when implications were made on their closeness.

Yuuki just crossed her arms and huffed, knowing no matter how annoyed Zero may say he was he hardly meant his words. His eyes always told her everything.

"Well I'm sorry I couldn't stay away like Kaname-sempai."

"I wouldn't have expected you to." Zero smirked. He pushed a spoonful of peaches to her lips. "Taste-tester."

Taking her time, Yuuki chewed slowly before nodding and smiling. "It's really good!"

"Good, since that one's yours."

"Really?" She cheered. "You know, I'm going to have to start watching my weight." She said, placing her hands at her hips. Zero's treats were wonderful, but she would have to make sure not to indulge in them too often.

Zero snorted. "A short _stick_ like you? Gaining weight should be your last concern."

"Zero!"

--

Takuma smiled. "Ah, here again I see." The appearance of the school prefects in their dorm was becoming a common occurrence. And whenever they came, it was always with food. Takuma had been tempted to ask, more than once, if they took requests. Senri had a pretty big sweet tooth.

"Zero, just in time, as always," Kaname smiled warmly as he descended the stairs. Greeting them like this had nearly become routine. Zero always came when he was feeling particularly agitated or restless.

The hunter merely raised the tray he held in his hands, "can't deprive the evil overlord of his daily sugar intake."

Kaname sent him a polite smile, knowing Zero could feel his amusement as if it were his own. "Thank you for your consideration to this overlord."

Zero had slowly gotten used to feeling the constant affection the pureblood held for him, but at times like this, when he could not only feel, but also see the proof in his eyes, it was a bit startling.

"Kaname-sempai, Kaname-sempai, Zero made cobblers today." Yuuki chirped as they settled in his rooms.

"Indeed," he could tell by the delicious smell.

Taking a bite, Yuuki sighed and closed her eyes. Tapping the spoon against her lips, she smiled. "I remember when we had a food fight right here. It seems so long ago."

"Do you have to bring that up?" It was still embarrassing to know he'd done something so childish, regardless of whatever age he might have been.

"I just want to say I like it like this, all three of us eating together." Yuuki pouted. Zero glared. Kaname smiled indulgently at them both.

--

A little Extra (O.M.A.K.E.) For KanamexZero fans:

Zero sighed. "She fell asleep again."

"Is she not getting enough rest?"

Now that he thought about it, "Exams are coming up soon." He had to try to get Yuuki to study properly. The way she was now, trying to study but falling asleep midway wasn't going to help her grades.

"And you Zero, are you getting enough rest?"

"I don't have to answer for you to tell."

"No you don't, but I'd like to hear you."

"I'm fine," he said shortly. "Kaname, why did you want us here?" Usually, it was a negative shift in emotion that prompted Zero to drop by, but this time, all he'd felt was Kaname's need to see them. Not knowing why, but knowing better than to ignore it, he answered the silent call.

"Do I need a reason to see you?"

Well, when he put it that way… "No, but Kaname…" _You_ always _have a reason_. The pureblood hardly ever did anything on a whim.

"Can you not feel the reason why?"

What? "You…" Zero blinked. "You just want to be…close to us?"

Kaname smiled and patted his head. "Yes. You did well." Zero scowled. "Don't treat me like a dog!"

Kaname chuckled and leaned forward to get close enough to brush his cheek against the prefect's. "Is it so bad of me to want to be close to those that are important to me?"

"Of course not," but he didn't really understand where Kaname was going with this. Was the pureblood feeling all right? He felt…hot. Vampires didn't suffer from normal ailments that hindered humans. Kaname didn't act as though he had anything relating to a fever and since he also took blood tablets on a regular basis, as did all the noble vampires, it couldn't be bloodlust.

He stiffened when the pureblood dipped his head to nuzzle his neck. "Kaname?" He felt weird. Hot, warm, like he was…oh, oh crap. "Ka-Kaname, you—!" A hand crept up to the nape of his neck to keep him from backing away.

"So you finally see." It was amazing how long it took someone to _get the hint_ when they literally knew how you felt 24/7.

Finally see? Finally see _what_? That Kaname was…that he was…No! No, no, no, this was all wrong. Kaname couldn't, and neither could he. It'd just be, well, wrong, not right. Clenching his fists into the soft cloth of the shirt the pureblood was wearing, Zero tried to push him away none too gently. His thoughts were in a whirl at the new piece of information it'd found on the vampire before him.

Apparently, the pureblood liked him a little more than was strictly appropriate.

But Kaname wasn't letting go. The more Zero pushed, the stronger his hold got. The prefect could barely move as it was. Sighing Zero slumped in his arms. "Kaname…_why?_"

"Why? Do I need a reason?" _I just do_. He smiled when he felt Zero flush. He was so adorable. And, Kaname thought pleasantly, he fit so well in his arms, whatever his age.

"Are you bothered? Offended?" He asked gently.

Frowning Zero didn't even have to think about it before he shook his head. He would've been a few months prior, before he'd de-aged and his empathic abilities had made themselves known. But if it hadn't, Kaname wouldn't have reason to even remotely socialize with him in any way. His five-year-old self had changed so many things within the span of a week. With how he'd come to know the pureblood, he couldn't imagine raising a gun to his face (unless he did something _really_ stupid) and their insults were mere light banter the others learned not to take seriously. Kuran Kaname had suddenly become an irreplaceable presence in his life.

When Kaname felt Zero slowly shake his head, the amount of relief that swept through him nearly threatened to make the strength in his arms go out. But it didn't of course, because he couldn't let Zero get away just yet.

"Then what makes this so wrong?"

"Because it'll just hurt you in the end, Kaname." He could only live so long, even if he was a vampire. It was nothing compared to how long a pureblood's lifespan was. And when Zero was gone, who would Kaname connect with? Zero was more than aware how comforted Kaname was to know there was someone that'd understand him without the use of words or gestures. And if that someone were to fade? There won't conveniently be another Empath walking around, waiting to be picked up.

"How do you know?"

"You know how I know." You were in so much pain, and you want to set yourself up for more? If Zero didn't know him so fucking well, he would've thought Kaname a masochist.

"Then you should also know even if it does hurt me," his voice turned infinitely soft, "even if it does hurt me, I won't bend or break, that I'll keep every moment with you as my pillar, even if you might physically not be there."

Zero swallowed, his mouth dry. "And then what? You'll live in the past?" Kaname couldn't cling to his memories forever. What he was suggesting was dangerous. He prayed the pureblood would still find something, someone to smile for, even if it meant being forgotten completely. Kaname deserved that much. His throat tight, he placed his hand over Kaname's heart, its rhythm steady and strong. "You're in pain even now, thinking about when I'll go."

"Of course, because before I'll be able to remember the world hasn't ended, I'll miss you." _Desperately._

"And so…before I can only have you in my memories, I want to have as much of you as I can." He'll take all that Zero had to offer, was willing to share. He didn't care if he sounded childish or needy, this was who he was, what he was really like, and Zero was the last person he wanted to hide from.

Zero snorted. "I should've known. Reaping the benefits, huh?" Even as he said this, his hand tightened to a fist over Kaname's heart. He felt like something was collapsing in on itself inside him at Kaname's words.

"Yes, because we vampires are selfish, greedy creatures." He breathed deeply against Zero's neck. _He smelled so good…_

"Damn it Kaname…"

Kaname just chuckled, so softly, it sounded like a whisper. "So, Zero, may I?" _May I keep you with me, by my side?_

"You know better than to have to ask."

Slowly, ever so slowly, Kaname released his arms from their hold and leaned back to properly face Zero. "Really? Do I?"

"Yes." _Of course, idiot. Keep me with you as long as you need._

"Mm," Kaname smiled warmly before sweeping in for his long awaited kiss.

Unnoticed and completely forgotten at this point, Cross Yuuki slowly, ever so slowly, peeked her eyes open, then snapped them shut, biting her lip and trying to keep in the wide smile threatening (and nearly succeeding by a close margin) to spread across her face. Well, that and a high-pitched squeal. Now the two most important people in her life were _really_ getting along. Nothing could be better.

She, more than anyone, could see the changes in Zero and Kaname the past few months. She'd at first thought she might've been imagining things, but it was all there, she just had to know what to look for. Having so observed them, she knew they both needed one another on a nearly primal level.

Her biggest fear was that they'd leave her behind, but she was soon disproved of the 'ridiculous notion' (Kaname's wording) and was thoroughly shown how wrong she was. She, of course, had no objections. She felt like both of their older sister, watching over them as things had slowly evolved and grew into what she was lucky enough to now witness. Zero and Kaname shared something special, something precious, and she would continue to watch over them as long as time would allow her.

--

Disclaimer: No own Vampire Knights

Thank you for sticking with me up until now! :D For those of you reading my other stories, I hope you enjoy whatever else I put up :)


End file.
